Aldéran 11 : La légende balafrée
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quels que soient les défis, les coups du sort, Aldéran les relève et les affronte, forçant sa destinée avec une volonté qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Sur terre ou dans l'espace, le jeune homme inscrit désormais son nom dans la légende éternelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Tout sourire, Alguénor sortit des toilettes, exécuta une sorte de petite danse devant sa mère qui s'assurait qu'il s'était bien lavé les mains.

- Je suis un grand !

Ayvanère prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains, autant pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur la chevelure de jais que pour le faire tenir tranquille quelques instants !

- Oui, tu es désormais tout à fait propre, mon amour !

- Et j'ai faim.

- Je viens de finir de préparer tes tartines et ton choco est juste bien crémeux, sortant du shaker avec des glaçons pilés.

Le garçonnet suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine, montant sur le cube afin de s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise surélevée, pour dévorer son petit déjeuner. Et quand Ayvanère eut tourné le dos, il glissa une demi tartine de confiture à Lense qui était assise près de lui, ce qui lui plaisait d'autant plus que cela lui était évidemment interdit !

- Ce que tu grandis, Algie ! Tu deviens un vrai petit homme. Et, bientôt, tu vas rentrer à l'école !

- Oh oui !

Encore un peu moins aidé que quelques mois plus tôt, Alguénor enfila une veste, par ailleurs très légère, par-dessus un t-shirt, un short, des bas et des chaussures de sport complétant sa mise.

Main dans la main, la mère et l'enfant quittèrent le duplex, entamant ainsi une nouvelle journée.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère avait déposé Alguénor à la crèche avant de se diriger vers son bureau.<p>

Même si elle travaillait à mi-temps, la jeune femme avait toujours à assurer des formations pour les élèves policiers, et aussi à venir faire des rapports réguliers à ses supérieurs.

- Je suppose que vous avez appris la nouvelle ? fit son chef, à la fin de l'entretien.

Ayvanère inclina positivement la tête, sombre.

- Berkauw, le Tueur aux Rites… Il se murmure qu'un nouvel accord serait passé avec lui. C'est insensé. La dernière fois, il s'est évadé des mois durant ! Comment peut-on envisager de proposer un traitement de faveur à ce sadique ? !

- Je ne suis pas dans le secret de nos Ministres et autres décideurs. Je suis votre supérieur, Mme Thyvask-Skendromme, mais j'ai les miens également ! Je suis surtout désolé. Qui sait, ce nouveau projet n'ira peut-être pas jusqu'à son aboutissement… Votre époux ?

- Il n'est pas au courant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, il a d'autres priorités. Je pense qu'il ne l'apprendra que lorsque le SIGiP l'en informera, ou pas, mais on le lui doit bien vu qu'il fut une victime de ce fou – bien que je ne m'illusionne pas sur le respect des droits de certains…

- Vous partez le rejoindre ?

- Oui. J'emmène mon fils chez mon beau-frère dès le début d'après-midi.

- Tous mes vœux de rétablissement à votre mari.

- Merci.

* * *

><p>A <em>La Roseraie<em>, vu qu'il pleuvait averse, Aldéran s'était cantonné à l'une des vérandas, profitant de l'aménagement, de la tranquillité, et des spots très lumineux à défaut du soleil.

Le jeune homme avait quitté la Clinique une semaine plus tôt et avait été hébergé chez son aîné, un suivi médical assuré quotidiennement.

Les journées étaient longues, mais vu son manque de forces, son cœur battant à tout rompre en dépit des médicaments et le laissant épuisé, il ne les voyait pas passer.

- Sky !

- Et voilà une nouvelle semaine avec mes petites éprouvettes de passée, sourit son aîné.

- Elles vont te manquer jusqu'à lundi ?

- Et comment !

- C'est très sympa pour ta femme et vos deux filles ! releva Aldéran en prenant le verre de thé glacé que son frère lui avait servi.

- Contrairement à toi, mon trio préféré me connait et sait où vont mes priorités.

- Et toi, remballe ton stéthoscope, tu n'es pas un vrai médecin !

- J'ai eu mon diplôme, je le rappelle à ta mémoire de poisson rouge, même si ensuite je me suis dirigé vers la recherche pure qui avait eu ma préférence au final, après quelques années d'études supplémentaires… Ton cœur est vraiment trop irrégulier, ajouta Skyrone en se relevant après l'avoir écouté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le capteur a été implanté dans ma poitrine, non pas pour le stimuler cette fois, mais pour le surveiller. Si jamais il manquait un battement, ou en avait trop… En revanche, c'est traîner ici qui va m'achever, d'ennui comme il se doit !

- Ne t'agite pas. Tu n'es resté que le strict minimum hospitalisé, à cause de ta tête de bois ! Tu as subi de tels traumatismes internes lorsque ton cœur a lâché, s'est déchiré… Tu dois demeurer au repos complet…

- … à attendre la prochaine attaque, ou quoi ? !

- Aldie, calme-toi ! intima Skyrone en s'asseyant dans la chaise longue voisine en espérant que cela apaise, un peu, son cadet. Ce par quoi tu viens de passer…

- … est inattendu, imprévisible en l'absence de véritables symptômes avant-coureurs, et je peux me reposer tant et encore, une seule issue m'attend. En as-tu encore eu la confirmation ?

- Oui, ne put mentir Skyrone. Toutes les analyses tendent à la même conclusion : ton organisme rejette le corps étranger qu'est le cœur de ton jumeau !

- Mais…

- Oui encore, durant dix ans, il l'a toléré, alors que le dosage de médicaments anti-rejet était minimal vu ton donneur, mais ce sursis semble avoir touché à sa fin…

Aldéran reposa sur la table près de lui le verre dans lequel il n'avait même pas trempé ses lèvres.

- Je voudrais te l'entendre me le répéter, encore une fois… Que je me ménage, ou non, ne m'évitera en rien l'issue finale ?

Skyrone inclina positivement la tête et Aldéran se redressa légèrement.

- Sky, je suis déjà passé par cette phase : issue fatale ! Une fois, ça suffit. Les clichés, genre « la quête du désespoir », j'ai eu ma dose !

Le jeune homme tira en arrière les mèches incandescentes de sa chevelure.

- Je n'aurai pas de seconde chance, je le sais, à moins de faire tous les Sanctuaires pour en dégommer un ou plusieurs gardiens pourvus d'un chromosome doré.

- Et moi je refuse que tu… Je ferai tout pour que… Tu souris ?

- Généralement, Sky, c'est moi qui ai cette réplique ! Voleur !

Une bonne vint alors annoncer un visiteur inattendu, et surtout inconnu, aux portes de la villa.

- Je n'attends personne, gronda en retour le maître des lieux. A moins que je ne m'abuse, il n'y a de prévu qu'une soirée en famille ! Renvoyez cet importun.

- Il insiste, M. Skyrone. C'est un militaire…

- Un officier ? Non, pourvu que… murmura Skyrone en se levant, se plaçant inconsciemment entre son frère et le voyageur, comme s'il essayait de protéger le premier d'un nouveau coup du sort.

* * *

><p>- Warius…<p>

Les deux frères blêmirent, Aldéran tout bonnement incapable de seulement se lever pour saluer son ami.

En civil, ce dernier s'avança de deux pas, conscient du maelstrom d'émotions qui devait agiter ses interlocuteurs.

- Je voulais venir vous apporter cette nouvelle en personne. Il était hors de question que ce soit autrement. Je vous le devais.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Votre père s'est réveillé, il va très rapidement finir de se rétablir à présent, ajouta-t-il aussitôt afin de mettre un terme à leurs doutes, inquiétudes, tourments inévitables, vu sa présence ! Pourquoi ça ne semble pas vous réjouir ? J'ai hâte d'aller à présent lui dire que tout va bien aussi pour vous, après avoir averti votre mère, et…

- Aldéran est très mal, jeta alors sèchement Skyrone.

- Mal, à quel point ?

- Au plus mal…


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

L'éclairage du _Lightshadow_ était minimal mais ce n'était pas cela qui mettait Skyrone mal à l'aise.

Non seulement il n'avait que très peu d'expérience de séjour dans l'espace, et la dernière avait failli très mal se terminer, mais il trouvait surtout le vaisseau vide extrêmement angoissant !

- Toshiro, tu es vraiment là ? hasarda-t-il après un long moment.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais toi, Sky, que fiche-tu à bord ?

- Pourquoi tout est sous tension mais sans que le vaisseau ne se mette en mouvement ?

- Mesure de sécurité adoptée après que Sylvarande se soit emparée du _Light_ une fois que les systèmes avaient été réactivés. Désormais, en plus du mode veille, il faut l'empreinte palmaire d'Aldéran.

- Comme si je savais seulement qui est cette Sylvarande…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? répéta le clone mémoriel de Toshiro alors que le jeune homme se trouvait à présent devant lui.

- J'ai déjà vu Aldie mourir à petit feu, être sauvé in extremis par notre père mais là il ne peut rien pour lui, il doit d'abord recouvrer entièrement la santé, et ça prendra encore du temps. Et moi, je refuse d'être à nouveau un spectateur impuissant, d'autant plus que cette fois on ne peut lui trouver un cœur compatible.

- Tu veux aller au Sanctuaire de Saharya, comprit alors l'Ordinateur.

- Papa nous a dit qu'il s'y était rendu quand il cherchait Aldéran. Tu as donc les coordonnées en mémoire.

- Oui, mais seule une sylvidre peut communiquer avec sa Grande Protectrice. Je peux t'amener au Sanctuaire, mais il ne se passera rien !

- J'aurai bien une idée d'ici là… Tu pourras diriger ce vaisseau tout seul ?

- Je crois qu'en matière de navigation, j'en connais également un rayon, lança une voix désormais bien connue.

- Warius ?

* * *

><p>- Vous avez une intention louable, Skyrone, mais vous n'êtes absolument pas préparé à seulement vous envoler sur un vaisseau de ce type !<p>

- Comme si je l'ignorais, grommela le jeune homme en triturant sa courte barbe blonde. Mais, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à ce genre de détail !

- Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un détail, rétorqua sèchement Warius. Vous aurez donc besoin de mon assistance. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. Et on n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre, faites partir le _Light _!

- Comment ? s'étrangla Skyrone.

- Demandez-le à Toshiro !

- Inutile, coupa le Grand Ordinateur. Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres d'Aldéran, ou de son père.

- Ne discutaille donc pas, Toshy, reprit l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et commande le _Light_ pour qu'il quitte son Quai d'Arrimage !

- Je ne reçois d'ordres que de mon capitaine ou de celui de l'_Arcadia _! répéta Toshiro.

- Mais tu ne vas pas nous faire ce coup là ! rugit Skyrone. Tu sais exactement qui nous sommes et encore plus pourquoi nous devons partir ! Tu as une âme, tu n'es pas qu'une machine !

- Pour cette manœuvre spécifique du départ, si, s'excusa l'Ordinateur. Pour éviter l'incident que j'évoquais, on a totalement bridé mon autonomie habituelle ! Je le veux autant que vous deux, mais je ne peux contrôler le _Light_ pour le faire partir !

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Il nous faut un autre vaisseau en ce cas, grogna Warius. Votre mère doit bien en avoir un de disponible ?

- Aussi rapide et armé que celui-ci, j'en doute !

- Ca vous prend souvent de pirater un vaisseau pirate ? siffla la voix moqueuse d'Aldéran qui appliqua sa main sur le système de scan d'identification.

**3.**

Bien que le _Lightshadow_ soit évidemment totalement stable, Skyrone avait la désagréable sensation d'être en constant déséquilibre, cette impression due aux images de l'espace relayée sur le grand écran de la passerelle.

- Je crois que je vais aller vomir, souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers le cabinet de toilette du mur le plus proche.

Amusés, mais aussi inquiets, Aldéran et Warius le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que la petite porte coulisse derrière lui.

- Mais comment peut-il espérer pouvoir tenir seulement une journée sans péter les plombs ? murmura Aldéran.

- Il le fait pour toi, Aldie ! Il sait être en terrain totalement inconnu, hostile même, mais il est près à tout endurer si ça peut t'aider !

- Oui, je ne l'ignore pas, fit un peu tristement le jeune homme, même quitter ses chères éprouvettes ! Mais, si en plus d'aller vers l'inconnu on doit sans cesse le surveiller, ça ne va vraiment pas être d'un grand secours !

- Il nous faudra faire avec.

* * *

><p>Warius eut un petit rire.<p>

- Même si on le tabassait pour le mettre dans un spacewolf et le programmer pour qu'il le ramène à RadCity, il serait capable de trouver le moyen de revenir… Vous êtes, un peu, obstinés dans la famille, et ce bien que cela vienne parfois de celui dont on s'y attend le moins !

- Sky est merveilleux, murmura encore Aldéran. Il sait que ce voyage est voué à l'échec, mais…

- Et moi, je t'interdis de le penser ! siffla Warius en le secouant, mais pas trop durement, par les épaules. Je suis certain que Saharya a la solution.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, se leva, s'approchant de la console de communications pour y lire un message.

- Pourquoi on doit faire jonction avec cette navette qui a accroché notre signal bien qu'on ne doive la croiser que dans six jours ?

- Machinar nous rejoint. Tu auras besoin de lui.

- Pour changer… Ca commence à me gonfler prodigieusement ces soucis de santé ! Comme si avoir manqué me cramer les poumons dans cet incendie ne suffisait pas…

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'alarma l'Officier. Que s'est-il, aussi, passé avant mon arrivée ? !

- Un accident qui a été un agent accélérateur de son infarctus, lança Skyrone, lucide bien qu'il ait le teint vert et le ventre tordu par la nausée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, j'ai le mal de l'espace, ou quoi ?

- Non, le mal de l'espace, ce n'est vraiment pas ça, je sais de quoi je parle ! grinça Toshiro. Trouve-toi un point où fixer ton attention, Sky, et ça t'aidera à faire abstraction du reste. Ca ira surtout mieux si tu te tiens loin de toute baie vitrée !

De son bras, Skyrone entoura les épaules de son cadet.

- Allons à ton appartement, je dois t'examiner.

- Tu n'es pas médecin ! ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Aldéran.

- Je le suis, tu le sais parfaitement, bien que je n'exerce pas, rit son aîné alors qu'ils allaient vers l'ascenseur. Je suis Docteur en Médecine, j'ai une Maîtrise en Recherches Appliquées et un autre Grade en Biochimie Fusionnelle.

- Je n'y ai jamais rien compris, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais percuter ! D'ailleurs, je ne pige jamais rien à ce que tu peux dire quand tu a des communications téléphoniques avec ton Labo.

- Idem en ce qui me concerne quand tu planifies une intervention dans ma berline. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, d'ailleurs. Toi et moi sommes les meilleurs dans notre domaine, tout simplement ! Et, en ces circonstances, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi.

* * *

><p>Aldéran eut un petit rire alors que son aîné écoutait les battements de son cœur.<p>

- Et, que feras-tu, une fois que le _Light_ sera près du Sanctuaire de Saharya ? gloussa-t-il.

- Rien. C'est toi qui as un chromosome doré, elle y réagira – si j'ai bien compris toutes les insensées histoires que tu m'as racontées sur tes démêlées avec le surnaturel, avec notre père – et viendra à nous. Ensuite, je lui ferai sa fête !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Toi, ne t'approche pas de mes armes de service, tu serais capable de te tirer une balle dans le pied ou dans le froc !

- Et si je te conseille de te reposer, tu feras quoi ?

- Je t'obéirai.

Le _Lightshadow_ avait foncé à travers les étoiles en vol subliminal.

Ceux à bord avaient rapidement repris leur rythme, enfin sauf Skyrone qui se retrouvait en situation totalement incontrôlable !

- Ce que je m'ennuie…

- A ce bord, j'ai une piscine, un centre de sport et d'escalade, un casino, une salle de jeux pour Alguénor, mais je n'avais jamais prévu un Labo pour toi ! ricana Aldéran en se gavant de biscuits salés.

- C'est cela, et ajoute que je n'aurais pu que le faire exploser ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

- Beurk ! Allez, arrête de te foutre de moi, d'avaler tout ce sel qui n'est pas bon pour ta santé, Aldie et joue-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?

Aldéran s'étira, fit craquer ses doigts et se mit au piano.

- Que veux-tu ? Un nocturne, un prélude, ou autre chose ?

- Une ouverture !

- Vieux pervers…

* * *

><p>Bien que la mine de l'Humanoïde soit totalement indéchiffrable, ni Skyrone ni Warius qui pourtant le côtoyait depuis très longtemps, ne purent deviner ce qu'il pourrait bien leur apprendre – dans la limite du secret médical.<p>

- Aldéran ?

- Mon frère ?

- Je lui ai fait un check-up complet. Bien sûr, il n'a pas aimé. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas bon… Là, il se repose, car je ne l'ai pas ménagé.

- Ca je sais qu'il est mal, grommela Skyrone. Je le suis quotidiennement depuis qu'on est dans… cette soupe d'étoiles ! Malheureusement, Doc, vous me le confirmez… J'avais encore un infime espoir, vu que comme Aldie ne se prive pas de me le jeter à la figure en guise d'humour chronique, je ne suis pas vraiment un médecin. Il est faible, mais – relativement – en bon état général, et s'il se ménage il peut tenir des semaines !

- Oui, s'il préserve ses forces. Mais un séjour dans l'espace est tout sauf tranquille.

- Je m'en occupe, je me charge du _Light _! aboya Warius. Aldie n'a à s'inquiéter de rien. Dans douze jours nous serons aux coordonnées du Sanctuaire de la Magicienne Blanche et là il sera sauf, c'est tout ce qui importe !

- Merci, soupira Skyrone.

Il se leva.

- Je vais veiller sur mon petit frère.


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

Le _Lightshadow_ avait mis à l'arrêt, face à du vide spatial complet !

- C'est pourtant bien ici, les coordonnées dans ma mémoire…

- Alors, où est ce fichu Sanctuaire ? glapit Skyrone. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé, Toshy ?

- Vu ma nature électronique, je ne suis pas capable de faire erreur… Je ne suis pas programmé pour cela…

Warius serra les poings.

- Aldie, tu es déjà venu ici, une fois. Tu peux nous faire le point, je te prie ? Aldie ? !

Un faible gémissement lui répondit.

En un même élan, Skyrone, Warius et l'Humanoïde se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, tétanisé de douleur, qui s'effondra avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent.

Avec un infime temps de réaction de retard sur l'exercice répété à de multiples reprises durant le voyage, sous la houlette de Skyrone et de Machinar, Warius s'agenouilla pour ballonner Aldéran au masque.

- Je reviens avec les défibrillateurs, gronda Skyrone en se précipitant vers l'armoire de Secours.

- Le gamin n'a pas le temps, siffla l'Humanoïde. Enlevez-moi mes mains, Colonel !

- Quoi ?

- Mes mains !

Sans comprendre, Warius obéit, dévissant les mains de son médecin du bord.

De l'électricité à hauteur de ses moignons, Machinar les appliqua sur la poitrine mouillée de sueur d'Aldéran qui se raidit, avant de retomber, inerte et inconscient.

- J'augmente le voltage.

Impuissant, pour changer, Skyrone suivit les tentatives de l'Humanoïde pour relancer le cœur de son cadet.

Skyrone posa ses doigts sur le cou moite de son cadet.

- Le cœur est reparti. Doc, c'est à vous !

- Oui, je l'emmène à l'Infirmerie, je vous tiens au courant, fit Machinar en enclenchant le moteur de la civière sur laquelle il avait allongé Aldéran, toujours sans connaissance, respirant à peine.

- Et, que… ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois on pourra relancer son cœur. Il est solide, mais il s'affaiblit à chaque attaque ! Ce fichu Sanctuaire ?

- Là, bien où je viens de nous arrêter mais il n'y a rien… renseigna Toshiro, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il est forcément juste sous nos yeux, mais nous ne pouvons le percevoir et il n'y a aucune créature à ce bord qui puisse prier pour une réponse. Quels sont vos ordres, Colonel Zéro ?

- Nous restons ici. Il va bien finir par se produire quelque chose… Machinar, et Aldéran ?

- Les constantes de ce jeune humain commencent à remonter. Il est le seul qui puisse… Je vous préviens dès qu'il aura repris conscience et assez de forces.

* * *

><p>- Du red bourbon, Professeur Skendromme ?<p>

- J'en ai déjà goûté, je n'ai pas le gosier assez blindé pour que…

- Buvez cul sec, ensuite cela ira mieux pour les verres suivants.

- Je ne recherche pas une cuite, Colonel. Il faut que je retourne au chevet de mon cadet !

- Machinar s'occupe de lui. Quant à vous, vous avez besoin de décompresser et, personnellement, je ne connais rien de mieux que le red bourbon de Gun Frontier pour vous faire oublier vos soucis !

- Une saoulerie, insista Skyrone en prenant néanmoins le verre pour le vider d'un trait, avant d'hoqueter et de cracher sa gorge incendiée.

- Oui, parfois perdre un peu le contrôle aide. Et, depuis des semaines, vous vous tracassez bien trop pour votre famille… Bien que je sois responsable de certains de vos soucis !

- Et comment !

Skyrone se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Si, c'est exactement ce que vous insinuez, Skyrone ! rectifia l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante, sans aucune acrimonie cependant. Votre père et Aldéran ont été grièvement blessés, en grande partie par ma faute… Et tout comme les fumées de ce brasier dont il a sorti son équipière, ces blessures ont affaibli votre jeune frère ! Sans mes tirs, Aldéran aurait eu plus de temps…

Skyrone secoua négativement la tête.

- Il n'y avait aucun symptôme. Moi qui le voyais tous les jours, je n'ai jamais deviné… Cet infarctus, je crains qu'il n'ait été inévitable, Warius. Cette destinée surnaturelle qui m'échappe totalement, elle lui colle à la peau et personne ne pourra l'en soulager… Cela m'effraye encore plus que son travail de policier d'élite !

- Moi aussi. Et cela tracasse tout autant votre père, je peux vous l'assurer.

Skyrone tendit son godet pour qu'on le resserve de red bourbon.

- Comment papa allait-il, à votre départ ? Je veux la vérité. Aldie était trop centré sur le mal en lui, sa faiblesse, pour comprendre que vous n'étiez pas, juste, venu pour nous apprendre son réveil – il y a eu des complications ?

Coup sur coup, Warius vida sans l'apprécier deux verres du meilleur bourbon de Gun Frontier.

- Non, aucune séquelle des terribles passages à tabac, et la grue qui est tombée ne l'a pas vraiment blessé… Mais bien que la plupart des blessures se soient résorbées durant les semaines de coma, il s'est réveillé très faible… Skyrone, tout comme moi, votre père n'est plus tout jeune. Et même une blessure légère l'affecte davantage. Et là, par ma faute, il a été très sérieusement secoué !

- C'est un fait, remarqua Skyrone. C'est aussi le passé, on ne pourra jamais revenir là-dessus… Bien que cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de votre intervention dans la cour de ce Pénitencier ! Mais, en ces moments, je ne pense qu'à mon petit frère roux !

Après s'être versé un verre, Skyrone l'avala d'un coup.

- Colonel Zéro, vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma première question : en quoi la santé de mon père vous préoccupe-t-elle encore ?

- Rien que le fait… qu'il ne supportera pas plus de nombreuses autres sérieuses blessures de ce genre. Oui, Sky : il en a suffisamment vu, durant toute sa vie de pirate, inutile de le solliciter plus encore… Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit concernant Aldie, ce pour quoi il voudra me trucider quand il l'apprendra !

Skyrone reposa si brutalement son verre qu'il se brisa. Il s'avança vers une baie vitrée, observa un instant l'espace, où rien n'était devant la proue du _Lightshadow_.

- Alors, c'est là qu'Elle est… ?

- Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue, releva Warius.

- Elle, « Elle » est une superbe créature, parfaite, et quand elle est venue dans mon Labo j'ai senti mes sens s'affoler ! Cette Magicienne me fait une peur bleue !

Warius avala quelques sandwiches au pain de mie fourrés de salaisons alors qu'Aldéran venait de les rejoindre.

- Je ne connais pas cette Saharya. Mais, que depuis toutes ces semaines elle n'ait rien fait pour l'enfant qu'elle a mis au monde…

- Elle m'a fait jaillir de son ventre, toute femelle avec un utérus en est capable. Mais, vu la nature de Saharya je crains des complications…

- Quels soucis ? firent d'une voix Skyrone et Aldéran.

- Les pire… souffla Aldéran en s'abattant sur le siège le plus proche.

- Aldie, tu ne perçois toujours rien du Sanctuaire ?

- Non… Normal, il n'y a même plus un Prieur…

- Et moi, alors ? jeta soudain Lounik, le Centaure ailé en apparaissant sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.


	4. Chapter 4

**5****.**

- Lourik ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Si seulement on pouvait se voir une fois dans des circonstances non dramatiques… ajouta Aldéran.

A l'apparition magique du Centaure, Skyrone et Warius avaient fait un bond en arrière. Et si l'aîné des Skendromme demeurait cloué sur place, sa mine indiquant qu'il n'était pas loin de prendre ses jambes à son cou, l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante avança, ne serait-ce que pour entendre ce qui se disait.

- Cela fait un bon moment que mon _Light_ est là. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté avant ? reprit Aldéran. Mais, plutôt, comment as-tu pu percevoir notre présence puisque je ne t'ai pas appelé ?

- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu formules un appel ! Tu es lié à ce Sanctuaire, Aldéran, tu es ce Sanctuaire ! expliqua le Centaure. Même si tu es sur ta planète, ou même à l'autre bout de l'univers, tes émotions imprègnent chaque élément du Sanctuaire. Le sol s'est ouvert quand ton cœur s'est déchiré, mais il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire. D'ailleurs, la première de nos règles est de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires des mortels.

- Tu es néanmoins venu à ma rencontre… Tu es effectivement mon seul véritable lien avec ce Sanctuaire, vu que le Prieur a disparu…

- Je suis là, remarqua Lourik.

- Si seulement ce Sanctuaire avait un Prieur…

- Je suis là, moi, insista Lourik.

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Toi ? !

- En effet. Un Sanctuaire ne peut être privé Prieur et celui-ci était demeuré trop longtemps sans !

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais l'heure n'est vraiment pas aux civilités, siffla Warius en intervenant dans la discussion. Vous, Lourik – si j'ai bien compris - vous savez donc pourquoi Aldéran est venu jusqu'ici, que comptez-vous donc faire ?

- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et certainement pas celui d'agir sur un organisme humain !

- Saharya est là ? interrogea Aldéran.

- Oui.

- Nous voulons la voir, gronda encore Warius qui n'appréciait pas du tout la discussion policée, presque badine, entre son ami et l'étrange créature ailée !

- Bien, je vous emmène.

* * *

><p>La luminosité, la luxuriance du Sanctuaire à la flore éclatante de couleurs, les paysages véritablement féériques, laissèrent un long moment Skyrone et Warius bouche bée.<p>

- Waouw…

- C'est…

- A peu près autant que ça…

- Je ne sais…

- Pas mal non, mon petit « chez moi » ! ? gloussa Aldéran à qui une des Suivantes de la Magicienne Blanche venait d'apporter un hanap de Nectar.

- Tu n'es que de passage, grommela son aîné en s'assombrissant. Et cette Saharya a intérêt à avoir la solution à ton problème, sinon à quoi lui servirait ce titre de « Magicienne » ?

- Ce n'est bel et bien qu'un titre, releva Saharya qui se matérialisa alors face aux trois hommes, sur la plateforme du sommet de la colline, prolongeant les marches menant au Temple. Je n'ai plus que mon immortalité d'Ombre. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, Aldie.

Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ce long voyage ? Tu devais bien te douter que je ne pourrai rien pour toi – sinon je l'aurais déjà fait – tu sais, toi, que mon unique pouvoir est de maintenir l'équilibre de ce lieu !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé… C'est Sky et mon ami. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais guère les en empêcher.

- Vous êtes très têtus, vous les mortels, la plupart d'entre-vous du moins… C'était sans espoir et ils se sont quand même lancés dans ce voyage, enfin, ils n'auraient cependant pas été bien loin si tu n'avais pas autorisé le _Lightshadow_ à s'envoler une fois de plus !

Warius s'avança, sensible tout comme Skyrone à l'incroyable sex appeal de la créature surnaturelle à la radieuse beauté, mais refoulant les réactions instinctives de son corps pour ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel !

- Vous savez tout des raisons de notre voyage, de ce que nous espérons de vous. Vous êtes un être d'une puissance supérieure, que pouvez-vous pour l'enfant que vous avez mis au monde ?

- Rien ! Ca me semblait pourtant clair ! ?

**6.**

A contrecoeur, Aldéran entrouvrit les paupières, d'abord à demi et ce qu'il aperçut le fit s'asseoir dans le lit qu'entouraient de longs voiles qu'agitait la faible brise venant de la terrasse toute proche.

Ce qui était une chambre immense, bien que le grand lit à baldaquin en soit quasiment le seul mobilier à l'exception d'un fauteuil à oreilles, semblait se trouver en hauteur dans le Temple car il n'apercevait même pas les cimes enneigées, seulement le ciel d'un bleu limpide, sans un nuage.

- Oh, comme j'ai bien dormi, moi !

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué. Oui, tellement fatigué !

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, fit Saharya en entrant dans la chambre. Hormis l'infime déchirure, ton cœur est parfaitement sain, rien à voir avec le virus qui le dévorait quand la malédiction s'est abattue sur toi !

- Je t'assure que je le sens écrasé par une poigne invisible, avant d'avoir la sensation qu'il enfle, au point d'avoir l'impression qu'il éclate ! C'est cette épouvantable souffrance qui m'a anéanti l'autre jour à bord du _Light_…

La Magicienne acquiésça de la tête.

- Je perçois tant d'ondes négatives autour de toi, reprit-elle alors qu'il se levait, se rhabillait.

- Une agression de ton monde ? hasarda le jeune homme. Un ennemi, comme l'était Velkar ?

- Possible… Les signes sont là, j'ai l'impression de les reconnaître mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier formellement, quelque chose me bloque !

- Aldie, ce repos t'a fait du bien, ça va ? lancèrent Skyone et Warius en venant le rejoindre à leur tour.

- Le moins mal possible.

Aldéran posa un regard presque suppliant sur celle qui l'avais mis au monde.

- Tu ne peux même pas nous conseiller ?

* * *

><p>Saharya glissa les mains dans les longues manches de sa légère robe chamarée.<p>

- Allez voir du côté de la Mer de Glaces, laissa-t-elle enfin tomber.

- Que vais-je y trouver ?

- Tu verras, ou pas, fit Saharya.

- Mais, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas… ? !

- A quoi bon vous laisser votre libre arbitre si c'est pour vous apporter les réponses sur un plateau à votre première question ! ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre que tu me croirais… Tu dois le deviner et le voir par toi-même. Et puis, même si je ne peux me tromper, j'ignore quelles réactions tu vas déclencher… Sois d'autant plus prudent, Aldéran, que ni Lourik ni moi ne pourrons te venir en aide et dans ton état de faiblesse général tu es incapable de maîtriser le cœur d'énergie du Sanctuaire, le mien ou celui d'une autre entité surnaturelle !

A quelques pas, Skyrone et Warius avaient écouté, ne comprenant strictement rien des propos échangés !

- Fais-nous rejoindre le _Light_, Saharya, il faut que j'atteigne cette Mer de Glaces sans perdre plus de temps… Comme si j'avais seulement idée de ce que c'est…

- Ca, moi je sais, glissa l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Si tu m'y autorises, Aldie, je reprends la direction de ton _Lightshadow_.

- Avec plaisir. A bientôt, Saharya, j'espère.

Et terminant à peine sa phrase, Aldéran retrouva le sol de sa passerelle, Machinar ayant patiemment attendu leur retour.

- Alors, Warius, c'est quoi la Mer de Glaces ? Une coupe géante avec plein de chantilly ? !

* * *

><p>Au soir, Skyrone ayant cuisiné, le trio s'était retrouvé à l'appartement du capitaine du <em>Lightshadow<em>, devant un repas léger et frais, les assortiments de saveurs des différentes salades de crudités et de légumes titillant agréablement les papilles.

- Alors, Warius, cette Mer de Glaces ? répéta un Aldéran qu'une longue sieste semblait avoir bien reposé. Réalité ou métaphore ?

- Les deux ! Il s'agit d'un lieu-dit où l'on trouve des glaces galactiques. Elles ne se déplacent pas, dès lors il n'y a aucun danger pour naviguer. Quand les soleils de la galaxie les éclairent, le spectacle est magnifique et ces glaces vibrent sous les ondes solaires en émettant des fréquences presque audibles via nos sonars !

- Quand y serons nous ? questionna pour sa part Skyrone qui trouvait ce point le plus important de tous, le seul par ailleurs qu'il comprenne !

- Dix jours.


	5. Chapter 5

**7****.**

Les dix jours de vol passés au repos complet, sans la plus petite alerte quelle qu'elle soit, avaient permis à Aldéran de se sentir mieux.

C'était d'ailleurs une des rares fois depuis bien des années qu'il n'avait pas à prendre la direction des opérations, à décider, à faire front en première ligne ! Là, il n'avait à se soucier de rien, tout se décidait sans lui, les rôles équitablement et parfaitement répartis : Warius supervisait la navigation du _Lightshadow_, Toshiro le dirigeait 24h/24 et Skyrone veillait jalousement sur lui ne laissant que très peu Machinar s'immiscer entre eux !

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait, à son rythme, quelques longueurs de piscine, Aldéran s'était rincé, douché et changé avant de passer dans la salle voisine abritant un bar, un kitchenette, quelques tables et un billard.<p>

Skyrone venait de sortir la dernière gaufre du gaufrier et apporta le plateau fumant sur la table.

- J'ai glissé des poignées de pépites de sucre dans la pâte, comme tu aimes, 'tit frère !

- Ce n'est pas si désagréable, finalement, d'être bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère : tout le monde est charmant et personne ne fait le moindre reproche, gloussa son cadet.

- N'abuse pas, Aldie, ça pourrait se payer, avec les intérêts !

- Mais bien sûr, comme si tu étais capable de me tenir sous contrôle, quand je suis en pleine forme ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé, même quand je portais des langes, ce n'est pas près de changer.

- J'espère bien. Cela prouve alors que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. Elles sont bonnes mes gaufres ?

- Ch… très… nnes, répondit Aldéran la bouche pleine, les lèvres barbouillée de la crème fouettée sucrée dont il avait recouvert son en-cas.

- Une question, fit Warius en prenant place à la table. Qui s'occupe de l'AZ-37 pendant que son Colonel intérimaire s'empiffre de sucreries comme un petit cochon ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Aldéran en buvant quelques gorgées de café. Je sais que le cardiologue a prévenu ma hiérarchie, mais j'avoue ne pas m'être posé plus de questions, ça ne me tracassait pas un instant, j'étais égoïstement un peu plus préoccupé par mon cœur occupé à faire le yoyo sans prévenir ! Un remplaçant a forcément été envoyé puisque Melgon non plus n'était pas en état de reprendre ses fonctions ! On verra à mon retour comment les responsabilités se redistribuent.

Skyrone apporta trois nouvelles tasses de café.

- On atteint demain la Mer de Glaces ?

De la tête, Warius approuva.

- Commenceriez-vous à décrypter un plan de vol, Skyrone ?

- Non, pas du tout : c'est Toshiro qui me fait le décompte de la distance au saut du lit !

- Je me disais aussi, glissa Aldéran.

- Toi, tu as de la chance d'être fragile, sinon je t'en collerais une, s'amusa son aîné.

- J'aime avoir de bons mots d'excuses, approuva Aldéran. Bien que ça me soulage qu'on arrive…

- Tu te sens plus mal ? s'alarmèrent d'une voix son aîné et son ami.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois plutôt que j'ai fait une ou deux longueurs de trop. Je vais aller m'allonger, conclut-il en se levant pour quitter la salle.

* * *

><p>Du regard, son aîné et son ami suivirent sa sortie, préoccupés.<p>

- Il tâche de faire encore bonne figure… murmura Skyrone.

- … mais il ne parvient plus à donner le change sur son véritable ressenti, il est trop faible pour cela, compléta Warius. Et il n'y a pas moyen d'aller plus vite, Toshiro pousse le _Light_ à sa vitesse subliminale maximale.

Il ne put retenir une grimace.

- Et atteindre la Mer des Glaces ne signifiera pas encore grand-chose, reprit-il, sombre. C'est vaste, très vaste, totalement inhabité, et ces Sanctuaires sont si petits… Il faut espérer soit un coup de bol pas possible, soit que ce fameux chromosome doré perçoive un écho même infime.

- On y arrivera, Colonel Zéro. Il le faut, tout simplement, comme à chaque fois qu'un miracle est indispensable. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas, comme vous me l'avez confié l'autre jour, porter un coup supplémentaire à notre père. Aldéran est tellement important pour lui – j'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il est tout pour lui ! D'abord se battre contre lui, pour lui, depuis qu'Aldie a dix ans, ne l'a rendu que plus précieux, impossible à perdre. Vous le savez encore mieux que moi pour avoir ratissé toute une galaxie après que le _Light_ se soit écrasé sur Huven et sa navette sur Junab !

- Oui, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu auparavant votre père aussi mort d'inquiétude ! Il faut dire que tous les indices ne pouvaient que mener à une issue fatale… Dès lors, Skyrone, vous et moi devons sauver votre cadet. Albator a beau avoir le cœur solide, lui, il ne supportera jamais le décès d'Aldéran ! Ce n'est pas humain de devoir enterrer son enfant. Et ça n'arrivera pas, Sky, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Merci d'être là, Warius. Sans vous, rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible.

- Je retourne sur la passerelle, ce n'est pas parce que la Mer est dépourvue de populations qu'elle l'est de dangers !

* * *

><p>Venu prendre son petit déjeuner dans l'appartement occupé par l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante à bord du <em>Lightshadow<em>, Skyrone sursauta à la vue d'une inconnue.

« Encore une blonde ! », songea-t-il avant de s'asseoir près d'Aldéran qui avait fini son repas depuis un moment et n'avalait plus qu'à petites bouchées l'orange qu'il venait de peler.

- Je te présente Maetel, jeta son cadet en la désignant assez inélégamment de son couteau. Une amie chère. Elle voyage à bord du 999. Je commençais à me demander quand elle croiserait notre route. Le Galaxy Express est toujours là en situation de crise !

- Enchanté, fit Skyrone, impressionné par la beauté tranquille et sereine de la jeune femme toute de noire vêtue – très loin du physique insolent et provocateur de Saharya !

Sensible à l'aura positive et apaisante de l'éternelle voyageuse, il en oublia quasi les œufs poudre réhydratés que la programmation revue de Machinar lui avait fait préparer au mieux possible, une toque comique imitant celle d'un chef posée sur sa tête en forme d'obus !

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- Je sais toujours où sont les âmes en peine, et il y en avait trois à ce bord ! Et puis, Pr Skendromme, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour votre jeune frère.

- Restez-vous un peu ?

- Non, le 999 suit une courbe très tourmentée et je me dois d'aller à la rencontre des autres êtres en souffrance. Aldie, je peux te parler, en privé ?

Aldéran relécha ses doigts couverts de jus, se lava les mains avant de sortir dans le couloir avec Maetel qui avait familièrement passé son bras sous le sien.

* * *

><p>- Bien sûr, Maetel, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai quitté Ragel, comment s'est passée mon entrevue avec Saharya, et ce que je cherche ici, fit cependant le premier le jeune homme. En revanche, as-tu idée de ce que je pourrais découvrir dans cette Mer ?<p>

- Oui… Et ça ne va pas te plaire, pas du tout ! Je crois d'ailleurs que tu commences à comprendre depuis un bon moment déjà. Tu es intelligent et surtout très instinctif, Aldéran. Cet infarctus totalement imprévisible, les malaises cardiaques qui ont suivi, ces sensations au niveau de ton cœur – tout cela n'a rien de naturel et Saharya est ton unique lien avec le surnaturel !

- Insinue-tu qu'elle n'ignore rien… ? !

- Pas à ce point de virulence. Ce que tu as dit à son sujet : « une femelle pourvue d'un utérus »…

- C'était pourtant bel et bien le cas, s'insurgea Aldéran en la lâchant. Elle voulait une descendance et s'est servie de mon père, elle l'a obligé à choisir un des jumeaux, elle a fait abandonner l'autre par une de ses Suivantes – et il y a eu enfin la malédiction, le meurtre de Kwendel par notre père – une vraie tragédie antique ! Surnaturelle, immortelle, elle jouait des sentiments des mortels, pour ses desseins. Nous sommes juste ses jouets… Je ne supporte pas ce genre de condescendance !

Il éclata soudain de rire.

- Remarque mal placée pas vrai, venant de quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de porter des jugements à l'emporte-pièce, râle et chicane sur tout, et qui pour couronner le tout déteste recevoir des ordres ? !

- Assez mal venue, j'en conviens. Mais tout cela est tellement toi ! Ne change pas, Aldie ! Tu es extrême, insupportable, odieux parfois, injuste aussi mais tu es d'une franchise absolue et tu assumes chacun de tes propos.

- Souvent, j'aimerais ne jamais les avoir eus…

- Malheureusement, jeune homme, il te faut en supporter le poids auprès de tes interlocuteurs, surnaturels ou non, il s'agit d'une bien faible justice immanente en regard de la violence de tes paroles !

- Et malgré tous mes défauts, mes réactions à fleur de peau, tu me conserves ton amitié ?

- Evidemment. Je connais le fond de ton cœur, de ton âme, et il est d'une pureté absolue, ce qui est surprenant au vu de ton parcours et de tes expériences, les plus douloureuses comme les plus choquantes pour la bonne morale !

Maetel l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues.

- Aldéran, quoi que tu découvres dans le Sanctuaire de cette Mer, pardonne à Saharya, et même à ton père, pour avoir été à l'origine de ta naissance et donc des tourments actuels, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont voulu ! Voilà ce que je voulais te demander… Tu souffres dans ton corps, tu te vois t'éteindre jour après jour, tes forces t'abandonner. Mais une épreuve t'attend… Si tu y survis, il te faudra entendre l'entière vérité quant à tes origines surnaturelles, et ça te fera aussi mal que cet infar et ça te hérisseras autant que ta conception soit le fruit d'une manipulation de phéromones biologiques !

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Saharya, a-t-elle jamais vraiment voulu… ?

- Elle a suivi sa destinée gémellaire, comme tant d'autres avant elle, simplement pour elle mais douloureusement pour toi.

- Maetel, que… ! ?

- Bientôt, tu comprendras tout. Bientôt, Aldéran. J'espère bien te revoir, après.

- Es-tu certaine que nous nous croiserons à nouveau ?

- Aucune idée. Ta ligne de vie est trop brouillée, fragmentée… Courage, mon ami !

- Merci d'être venue, Maetel…

Et tous deux s'étreignirent longuement et il regarda la jeune femme blonde en toque noire, manteau et bottes, s'éloigner.

- Oui, merci, Maetel, murmura-t-il.

Il tressaillit soudain.

- Le Sanctuaire inconnu, il est là, tout près ! Ca me fait mal, si mal…


	6. Chapter 6

**8****.**

- Mais ce Sanctuaire est mort…

De fait, contrairement à celui de Saharya, celui où le trio venait de se matérialiser était plongé dans une semi pénombre, la végétation noircie et racornie, le silence pesant et pas un animal ne semblait s'y déplacer.

En revanche, le Temple, la plateforme, les montagnes et la cascade gelée au loin, semblaient fort semblables à ceux se trouvant chez la Magicienne.

- Tu ressens quelque chose, Aldie ? interrogea son aîné.

- Non plus rien. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre vu le déchaînement d'émotions que cela a provoqué en moi hier ! Cet endroit est en complet déséquilibre et ça m'a complètement retourné !

- S'il n'y a personne ici, que pouvons-nous… marmonna Warius avant de sursauter quand un Centaure ailé blanc se posa à quelques pas d'eux, sur sa poitrine velue se détachant le symbole de Saharya, mais inversé.

* * *

><p>- Je peux savoir comment vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici ? siffla ce dernier. Vous êtes des humains on ne peut plus basiques, il est impossible que vous ayiez trouvé ce lieu et encore plus que vous ayiez pu y accéder !<p>

- Et vous êtes… ? grommela Aldéran.

- Tilkon, le Prieur de ce Sanctuaire.

- Mais, il n'y a pas âme qui vive, chuchota Skyrone.

- Normal, ma Gardienne vient à peine de sortir du Labyrinthe de la Désolation.

- Très mélo et très idiot comme appellation, siffla Aldéran qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait là ! Qui est ta maîtresse ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pourquoi je parlerais d'elle avec un misérable mortel, arrivé au bout de sa ligne de vie par ailleurs !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Le cœur d'énergie de ce Sanctuaire est en état de veille, si je puis dire… Il faut qu'il apparaisse pour que ce lieu se ranime.

- Tu es au courant, pour ce cœur ? ! s'étrangla Tilkon, ce qui aurait été comique si la situation n'avait été aussi dramatique pour le jeune homme. Si ma Gardienne savait où…

- Non, ça ne peut pas être si facile, reprit Aldéran. Le cœur, lui aussi au fond du lac, asséché ici…

Le symbole de la Magicienne brilla à son front alors qu'il n'avait plus un geste, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

De fait, quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de luciole fendit l'air, fonçant droit vers lui avant de s'immobiliser devant à sa hauteur.

Il tendit la main, paume vers le haut et la petite sphère lumineuse voleta encore un instant, avant qu'il ne referme sa main sur elle.

* * *

><p>Toute son énergie retrouvée, le Sanctuaire désormais baigné de lumière se révélait en effet rigoureusement identique à celui de la Magicienne Blanche.<p>

Face aux trois hommes, une sublime créature blonde s'était longuement tenue debout, silencieuse.

_Ayant emprisonné dans sa paume le minuscule cœur d'énergie qu'il avait appelé à lui, c'était tout le corps d'Aldéran qui s'était illuminé._

_Et la lumière étincelante, un peu aveuglante, s'était transmise à l'entièreté du territoire du Sanctuaire. Cela avait été comme si les ténèbres étaient inexorablement repoussées. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre avait cédé la place à un azur limpide, la végétation avait retrouvé ses couleurs, sa vigueur, le lac s'était rempli d'une eau d'une pureté absolue et un soleil puissant avait apporté une douce chaleur à l'endroit._

_Le Centaure ailé immaculé s'était précipitamment reculé, comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme ne l'agresse tandis que près de lui l'air se floutait pour laisser apparaître une copie conforme de la Magicienne Blanche._

_- Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, tu es bien le fils survivant que Saharya a eu, il y a trente-cinq ans…_

_- Et toi, tu es sa jumelle !_

_- Oui, je suis Ayrahas, l'Enchanteresse Blanche._

- Bien que je sois une entité surnaturelle, la malédiction s'appliquait aussi à ma sœur et à moi, reprit alors Ayrahas. Ce ne furent pas vingt-cinq ans pour nous mais deux siècles et demi avant que le sort ne nous frappe. En un instant mon Sanctuaire a été englouti dans le Labyrinthe de la Désolation. Il m'aura fallu trois siècles pour en sortir !

- Et tu as aussi rattrapé toutes les informations en retard… ajouta Aldéran.

- Oui, j'ai ainsi su que Saharya avait finalement rencontré son vœu le plus cher et pris à son tour le risque de mettre des jumeaux au monde… Mais, il n'était pas du tout dans l'ordre des choses que ce soit celui à l'essence maléfique qui survive ! En utilisant un humain pour la féconder, Saharya a bouleversé plusieurs avenirs, sans compter que ton propre père a empêché que Kwendel puisse accomplir sa destinée !

Les prunelles bleu marine de l'Enchanteresse fixèrent durement Aldéran

- Il fallait que je remette, autant que possible, les choses en l'état et ça impliquait donc de te faire disparaître, mais sans que ma jumelle ne s'en mêle !

- C'était donc toi qui bloquais sa perception Toutes ces douleurs dans la poitrine, c'étaient tes tortures !

- Ca aurait pu marcher, remarqua froidement Ayrahas. Mais il semble qu'une absence de trois siècles m'ait fait oublier comment certains mortels refusaient ce qui paraissait inévitable ! Non seulement tu t'es rebellé comme un lion pourtant frappé à mort mais surtout ces deux-là s'en sont mêlés ! Une fois que tu avais renoué le contact avec Saharya, je savais qu'elle te révèlerait mon existence et te dirigerait vers moi.

La Gardienne frémit, s'adoucissant, s'humanisant quelque part.

- Où donc as-tu pu trouver la force suffisante pour rejoindre ce sol et surtout pour appeler le cœur d'énergie ? Un cœur qui se refusait à moi ! ?

- Comme si je le savais, rétorqua Aldéran. Pour ton cœur, j'ai juste tenté ma chance, le cherchant au lac, comme je l'avais fait au Sanctuaire de Saharya !

- Il y a une puissance insoupçonnée en toi… mais enfouie, ignorée même de toi, qui ne se révèle que d'une façon fulgurante quand c'est nécessaire, avant de disparaître à nouveau à toute perception, fit encore Ayrahas. Encore heureux que ta vie se limite à celle des mortels, sinon tu pourrais être une redoutable menace pour notre univers surnaturel !

Totalement ignorés de la discussion, Skyrone et Warius s'étaient jusque là bien gardés du moindre mot !

- Vous allez arrêter de torturer mon ami ? jeta ce dernier, acerbe.

Ayrahas se rapprocha et tous les trois se raidirent, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

Elle prit les mains d'Aldéran dans les siennes.

- Tu as rendu son énergie et son équilibre à mon Sanctuaire alors que j'en étais incapable, ayant laissé presque toutes mes forces dans le Labyrinthe, je vais effacer en toi toutes traces des dommages que je t'ai causés.

Et Skyrone et Warius soupirèrent d'aise car c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils aient comprise de tout l'échange pas loin en réalité de considérer le jeune homme comme un véritable dieu-démon vivant – enfin, revenant à la vie, surtout !

* * *

><p>Flottant dans une sphère d'énergie totalement opaque, complètement isolé du monde extérieur, Aldéran avait alors laissé le pouvoir guérisseur de l'Enchanteresse faire son œuvre.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**9****.**

- Aldie ?

- Ce fut comme sortir d'un bref mais interminable et douloureux cauchemar, maman.

Le jeune homme sourit à Karémyne qui venait de s'asseoir sur la banquette près de la sienne, dans la Serre Tropicale de _Skendromme Manor_.

* * *

><p>Une semaine auparavant, le <em>Lightshadow<em> s'était réarrimé au Dock Orbital _Aldéran I_.

Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient précipités vers la demeure que leur avait léguée leur grand-mère, avides de repos, d'oublier aussi ce qui était arrivé durant les derniers mois.

Mais la venue de leur mère les avait surpris, pris de court aussi, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se concerter afin de lui donner une version compréhensible et au minimum cohérente de ce qui s'était passé durant leur voyage !

Aldéran se roula sur le côté, tendant le bras pour enlacer la taille de sa mère, l'attirer contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa joue contre son ventre.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il, mon grand garçon, murmura Karémyne en caressant avec tendresse les longues mèches d'un roux incandescent légèrement bouclées de son fils. Sky et toi êtes revenus tellement perturbés, si épuisés physiquement et nerveusement… Que s'est-il donc passé dans cette mer d'étoiles ! ? Oh, si seulement votre père avait pu vous prêter assistance !

Serrant toujours sa mère contre lui, Aldéran répondit dans un souffle.

- Sky et moi avons vécu le pire et le meilleur. Sky n'était pas préparé, comment quelqu'un de normal pourrait-il l'être en étant ainsi propulsé dans l'espace ! ? J'ai mis tant de temps à m'y accoutumer… Lui et Warius m'ont accompagné, avec tant d'espoir en eux, ça n'a pu que jouer dans l'issue de notre vol désespéré.

- Saharya, tu la connaissais, mais comment as-tu pris la découverte de sa jumelle ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, maman ?

- Oui ! fit doucement Karémyne, avec détermination et ressentant aussi autant de l'appréhension qu'une illogique absence de peur. Cette jumelle, elle ne va plus t'agresser ?

_C'était comme un feu d'artifice, __le ciel du Sanctuaire s'était embrasé de mille couleurs alors que les arbres, bosquets et autres colonnes du Temples clignotaient._

_- C'est pour quoi ça, Aldéran ?_

_- Mais, je n'y suis pour rien, Warius !_

_- C'est le Sanctuaire qui te remercie d'avoir achevé de le ramener à la vie, expliqua Ayrahas__. Et, en même temps, il communique avec les autres Sanctuaires pour leur faire savoir quel prodige tu as accompli. Tu seras dès lors toujours le bienvenu dans nos petits mondes, ta réputation te précédera !_

_- Je l'ai fait tellement involontairement… J'ignore comment. Et je serais bien incapable de recommencer…_

_- Ton instinct te suffit, jeune humain.__ Lacrysis te l'a dit, il y a longtemps de cela : les facultés en toi s'éveillent lorsque c'est nécessaire._

_L'Enchanteresse parut hésiter._

_- Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir infligé toutes ces souffrances ? Que je te prenne pour un être foncièrement mauvais n'excuse pas mon châtiment !_

_- Tu revenais dans un univers qui avait tant changé… Tu as cru bien faire. Et c'est effectivement l'essence maléfique qui est tout au fond de moi… Je ne t'en veux pas._

_- Merci. Repartez en paix, tous les trois, n'ayez plus jamais quoi que ce soit à redouter de moi. Et vous serez toujours les bienvenu__, dans tous les Sanctuaires amis_

_Aldéran sourit._

_Le Lightshadow avait repris la direction de Ragel, avec un arrêt prévu à la station spatiale TK-17 où Warius et Machinar débarqueraient._

_Et bien que la raison principale de leur séjour dans l'espace ne soit plus préoccupante, le trio ne s'était plus guère parlé, Aldéran et Skyrone ne communiquant qu'avec leur mère, pour la rassurer_

_A la moitié du trajet, une agréable surprise avait croisé la route du Lightshadow._

_- Tout va bien ? lança le Capitaine de l'Arcadia depuis sa passerelle._

_- Maintenant, oui, répondit Skyrone. Toi aussi, ça a l'air d'aller mieux._

_- Il va surtout pouvoir recommencer à faire des conneries, commenta Aldéran avec cependant uniquement du__ soulagement dans la voix à retrouver son père !_

- Finalement, Warius et Machinar nous ont quittésplus tôt que prévu. Le _Light_ et l'_Arcadia_ ont volé bord à bord durant deux jours, Sky et moi avons été rejoindre papa. Je peux te l'assurer, maman : il est en pleine forme !

- Je sais, lui et moi on a beaucoup discuté avant qu'il ne se dirige vers vous, sourit Karémyne. Heureusement, j'avais aussi eu de vos nouvelles peu avant, donc j'ai pu le tranquilliser, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de pousser l'_Arcadia_ à vitesse maximale ! Alors, vous vous êtes tous retrouvés à son bord ?

- Oui, c'était assez agréable ! Tout est enfin redevenu normal, comme avant. Ensuite, il a ramené Warius chez lui avant de reprendre ses pérégrinations spatiales !

- Et, toi, tu retournes à l'AZ-37 ?

- Le cardiologue était absolument sidéré et il n'a, bien évidemment, rien compris au fait que non seulement mon cœur aie retrouvé un rythme tout à fait normal mais aussi qu'il ne porte plus la moindre trace de lésion. J'ignore ce que Ayrahas a fait, et comment, mais elle a totalement remis mon organisme à neuf ! Hormis cette balafre, et malheureusement les migraines, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un traumatisme de mes déboires physiques passés.

- Incroyable.

- Comme tu dis ! Et donc, je retourne au Bureau dès demain ! Melgon était plutôt soulagé. Daleyna a fait de son mieux en notre absence à tous les deux mais si elle dirige parfaitement son Unité Mammouth, s'occuper du Bureau était compliqué et pénible pour elle.

- Je suis contente que tout s'arrange.

- Oh, ma petite maman, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! fit le jeune homme en se blottissant plus étroitement encore contre elle.

- Maintenant que ton père et toi êtes entièrement remis de vos ennuis de santé, mon bonheur est complet, avoua Karémyne. Je m'étais tellement inquiétée !

* * *

><p>L'<em>Arcadia<em> s'était calé en orbite de Minéa, la planète où habitait Warius et sa petite famille.

Avant de se quitter, les deux amis étaient demeurés un bon moment sur la passerelle, à discuter de tout et de rien.

- J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'Aldéran te virait pratiquement de son bord, remarqua cependant Albator.

- Une fois qu'il n'a plus eu à se préoccuper de sa santé, il s'est souvenu que si son organisme avait été fragilisé avant son infarctus, c'était de ma faute ! grinça l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Et puis, finalement, vu que Toshiro suffisait à tout, je n'ai guère été utile… Bref, il a complètement changé d'attitude.

- Ce gosse est un tantinet caractériel.

Warius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Normal, il a de qui tenir !

- Dis donc, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour et me rendre aussi responsable du refroidissement climatique et de la raréfaction des morpions ? !

- Pourquoi pas ? Depuis que j'entends Aldéran le marteler, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si erroné que cela !

- Faux ami…

Warius s'assombrit à nouveau.

- Aldéran ne me pardonnera jamais…

- Si lui seul avait été blessé dans la cour de ce Pénitencier, ça aurait été plus facile pour lui, fit doucement le pirate. Là, il en a effectivement pour longtemps à ressasser mes mois de coma et toutes nos souffrances associées à ta terrible bourde ! Mais, il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments, ne t'inquiète pas. Il connaît la profondeur et la sincérité de ton amitié. Il a déjà constaté que moi je n'avais aucun ressentiment envers toi. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.

- C'est surtout moi qui me souviendrai toujours de ce que je vous ai fait.

- Albator a raison, intervint Clio. Laisse passer du temps, Warius, et tout redeviendra calme, serein.

- A un de ces jours, vieux frère, fit encore le pirate.

* * *

><p>Et une fois le spacewolf revenu d'avoir déposé le Colonel et son Doc Humanoïde sur la planète, l'<em>Arcadia<em> était reparti vers les étoiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**10****.**

A la vue d'Aldéran franchissant le seuil de _La Bannière de la Liberté_, Tori-San sur son épaule, les anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia_ tressaillirent violemment, certains dont Maji bondirent sur leurs pieds alors que Doc Ban se figeait, une bouteille de bière à la main.

- Aldéran…

Même si par habitude, réflexe, Doc avait fait glisser sur toute la longueur de son comptoir un petit verre de liqueur puis une pinte de bière rousse forte, tous les regards demeuraient interrogatifs et même paniqués.

Le jeune homme vida d'un trait le godet au liquide transparent.

- Papa va bien et il sillonne à nouveau la mer d'étoiles avec l'_Arcadia_, jeta-t-il sans plus les faire attendre. Je ne le sais que depuis peu, depuis mon retour sur Ragel… Je ne pouvais pas vous l'annoncer avant, sans être totalement sûr. Je devais le constater moi-même, je devais voir l'_Arcadia _être manœuvré de main de maître. Désolé de vous avoir fait angoisser tous ces jours supplémentaires.

- Ces jours furent très longs depuis qu'on savait que tu étais revenu, et on ne vivait plus car en plus on ne savait toujours rien concernant ta santé, lança un des Marins.

- Mais il te fallait une entière certitude pour ton père. Moi, je comprends, assura Maji en posant un écrin sur le comptoir.

- Un piercing pour ta langue, sourit l'ancien Ingénieur de la Salle des Machines du vaisseau vert.

- Merci. Je vais le placer. Doc ?

- Tes pâtes seront prêtes dans une minute !

S'étant jeté sur les spaghettis à la crémeuse sauce blanche, avec dés de lardons fumés et de tomates confites, ainsi que de petites câpres et de fines rondelles de concombre pour l'acidité, avec surtout une montagne de fromage râpé fondant en plus de celui s'étant mêlé durant la cuisson, Aldéran dévora en affamé.

Il eut cependant un coup d'œil pour Tori-San qui allait câliner du bec chacun des Marins.

- Je le renvoie bel et bien dans une navette dès demain, avec Soigneur, jusqu'à l'_Arcadia_. Tori manque trop à notre père !

- Je m'en doute. Ton père ne s'est jamais séparé de ce volatile depuis qu'il l'a croisé sur Tokarga ! Là, évidemment, il n'avait pas vraiment droit à la parole quand tu as ramené Tori, mais c'était le mieux que tu pouvais faire pour ce dernier ! Eloigné de notre capitaine, Tori se serait laissé mourir. Mais, juste pour un temps court, tu étais là, il avait confiance, il a tenu bon.

Entre deux bouchées, Aldéran fronça les sourcils, ajoutant cependant des giclées de piment concentré sur ses pâtes.

- Tu penses vraiment que Tori aurait pu redouter de perdre son seul et unique maître, et se serait réfugié auprès de moi ?

En un unanime mouvement, les Marins et Doc approuvèrent de la tête.

- Si tu avais seulement idée de ce que cela nous a fait de te voir franchir le seuil, il y a des mois, tout de noir vêtu, avec ce manteau couleur de suie doublé de rouge, Tori sur ton épaule, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté celle de ton père… Et, si ce volatile acceptait de changer d'épaule, pour nous qui le connaissions depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison !

Aldéran se racla alors la gorge, l'appétit presque coupé.

- Tori avait la prescience que mon père ne s'en sortirait pas… ?

- Oui.

- Je ne l'avais pas réalisé… Tori, tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir pris plus soin de toi ?

Tori-San se blottit alors contre les chevilles du jeune homme, le câlinant de son long bec, avec des gloussements de plaisir, sans aucune larme.

- Tori te remercie d'avoir veillé sur ton père, interpréta Maji.

- Merci à toi pour le piercing ! Mais, mes pâtes vont refroidir et j'ai trop faim ! lança le jeune homme en s'appliquant à vider son assiette.

- Bon appétit, petit, fit tendrement Maji avec une tape amicale, et très affectueuse sur les reins d'Aldéran. Il te plaît, mon cadeau ?

- Oh que oui !

- Tu restes ? Avec toutes les caisses de red bourbon que tu as ramenées on a de quoi faire !

- Et comment ! Et tant pis si je dois reprendre tôt mes fonctions à ll'AZ-37 et que j'ai une méga gueule de bois !

Tous trinquèrent joyeusement, jusque, effectivement tard dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Lense demeurant au pied des escaliers, Aldéran était rapidement monté, passant rapidement la tête dans la chambre d'Alguénor qui dormait à poings fermés.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa auprès d'Ayvanère sur la joue de laquelle il déposa un baiser.

- Je n'aime pas tes rides de contrariété que tu traînes jusque dans ton sommeil, chuchota-t-il. Maintenant que je ne focalise plus sur mon nombril, on va affronter l'avenir à deux. Et puis, on sera bientôt quatre aussi !

**11.**

Si ceux du Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale n'avaient rien compris au fait que leur Colonel intérimaire reprenne ses fonctions six semaines après son infarctus, semblant par ailleurs en pleine forme, ils s'étaient bien gardés du moindre commentaire !

Les propos échangés avaient alors plutôt porté sur l'autre malade des lieux.

- Tu es retourné voir Melgon ? questionna Soreyn quand en milieu de matinée Aldéran était venu prendre une pause café à l'étage du plateau des Unités d'Intervention et s'était installé à sa table de travail habituelle.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je lui ai assuré reprendre la direction du Bureau. Il a été soulagé, au moins une bonne nouvelle, autant pour lui que pour moi !

- Il va mieux ? se risqua à demander à son tour Yélyne.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment posé la question, et de toute façon il ne m'aurait pas répondu. Mais, il ne pouvait nullement dissimuler son épuisement, sa maigreur. Je crois qu'il va devoir s'incliner devant son physique qui le lâche… En revanche, comme déjà dit, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont les cartes pourraient être redistribuées !

- Ce serait peut-être un arrêt temporaire, mais de plusieurs mois encore ? hasarda Talvérya.

- Possible aussi. Mais tout le souci que Mel se fait pour le Bureau ne lui permet pas de se concentrer uniquement pour combattre le virus qui le mine. Le traitement médical l'a stabilisé, mais, jusqu'à présent ça ne le guérit pas ! Enfin, pour ma part, j'assumerai les fonctions autant que de nécessaire. Je le lui ai encore répété et j'espère qu'à présent cela le tranquillisera définitivement !

A la mine sombre des personnes qui l'entouraient, et pas uniquement celles de son Unité, Aldéran comprit qu'elles n'avaient rien perdu de ses propos, qui ne leur étaient pas destinés mais le souci qu'elles avaient pour leur Colonel officiel l'emportant sur la discrétion et la politesse !

- Oui, c'est ainsi, conclut le jeune homme en se levant.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, le debriefing avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Colonel de l'AZ-37, en présence de la Profileuse avec laquelle les Unités d'Intervention travaillaient, traquant des triplés serial killers.<p>

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire ! glapit Ayvanère, debout, les fusillant du regard. Je voulais pouvoir accéder à leur cache et en analyser des objets ! Mais vous m'avez consciencieusement saccagé tout cela, avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau de diplodocus ! C'est insensé, on me fait collaborer avec les meilleurs, soi-disant, et il ne me reste rien comme matière à examiner ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me décevoir une fois de plus !

- Nous ferons au mieux, assura Aldéran, qui ne s'était pas démonté un instant face aux reproches alors que en revanche les membres de son Unité faisaient le dos rond.

* * *

><p>Quand Aldéran revint au duplex, Alguénor était au milieu du salon, ses jouets autour de lui.<p>

- Papa !

- Le jeune homme se pencha pour prendre son fils dans les bras.

- Tu t'es bien amusé à la Maternelle ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu as faim ?

- Non.

- Soif ?

- Oui !

Aldéran alla s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets, Alguénor sur ses genoux, face au comptoir derrière lequel Ayvanère avait déjà pressé plusieurs fruits. Elle remplit un gobelet et y vissa le couvercle avec le bec de canard avant de le tendre au garçonnet. Elle posa ensuite un haut verre de jus de fruit dans lequel elle avait rajouté une bonne dose de sucre, pour son mari.

- La « délicatesse d'un troupeau de diplodocus » ? ironisa ce dernier après quelques gorgées.

- Tu as bien vu l'état de la planque quand j'ai pu l'investir ! grinça Ayvanère. Ce que vous n'aviez pas mitraillé, la micro-bombe de Lougar l'a réduit en débris… Aldie, je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions ! Pour affiner le profil que je tente de dresser depuis trois semaines, il me faut pouvoir mettre le nez dans les affaires de ces types. Ne me détruits pas mes indices, s'il te plaît… Mais, je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Sombre, Aldéran approuva de la tête.

- Je ferai toujours passer la sécurité des membres de mon Unité avant tout ! Et tes triplés sont des fous furieux comme je n'en avais plus croisés depuis longtemps. Ils se moquent des dégâts causés et eux aussi explosent tout sur leur passage.

- Tu n'es même pas vexé que je t'aie traité de diplodocus ? insista la jeune femme.

- Hum, pour autant que je sache, cet animal à une longue queue. C'est un peu exagéré me concernant, mais ça demeure flatteur !

- Tu es vraiment détraqué du ciboulot pour arriver à retourner mon reproche en compliment…

Et Aldéran sourit largement.

* * *

><p>La soirée commençait quand le téléphone professionnel d'Aldéran émit sa sonnerie.<p>

- Coordonnées EL-4, fit-il après avoir fait s'afficher le plan du quartier dont on lui parlait. J'y serai dans vingt minutes !

Pendant la conversation, Ayvanère avait aussitôt appelé Nounou Mielle afin qu'elle vienne d'urgence garder leur fils, car si l'alerte faisait sortir son époux, elle ne pourrait qu'être sollicitée peu après !

Après s'être rapidement apprêté, Aldéran s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier.

- J'y vais ! lança-t-il.

- Dès que Mielle sera arrivée, je vais te rejoindre, je viens de recevoir l'alerte à mon tour. Tâche de me laisser quelque chose à analyser sur les lieux !

- Et si je rase à nouveau l'endroit, tu feras quoi ? !

Aldéran évita le coussin qu'elle lui lançait depuis l'escalier.

- Si je ne peux pas mettre le nez dans leurs sous-vêtements, je demande le divorce !

- Tiens tiens, intéressant à savoir, gloussa-t-il en quittant l'appartement.


	9. Chapter 9

**12****.**

Quand Ayvanère arrêta son tout-terrain bordeaux à bonne distance des entrepôts, elle repéra le cordon de sécurité, les trois Vans des Unités d'Intervention, ainsi que tenue à l'écart autant que possible la Presse venue dès qu'on l'avait avertie de la présence des désormais célèbres triplés criminels !

- Je constate que les fouille-merde sont là.

- Comme toujours, Madame Thyvask-Skendromme, grommela Bumer Nozerne, le Responsable Média de l'AZ-37. Les journalistes sont branchés sur nos différentes fréquences de communications, bien que cela soit illégal, et malgré nos brouilleurs… Pour les rares fois où ce que leurs micros captent et leurs caméras filment nous servent par la suite, ils ont surtout une fâcheuse tendance à souligner notre plus petite erreur et à la transformer en tragédie planétaire quasi ! Il vous faudra faire avec, une fois de plus.

Ayvanère s'écarta de quelques pas, faisant basculer son oreillette sur une fréquence vraiment protégée car passant via le _Lightshadow_ et donc Toshiro ! – Aldéran ayant voulu cette précaution afin que l'Ordinateur soit toujours prêt à relayer une alerte plus personnelle quand la jeune femme se trouvait sur le terrain.

- Jelka, faites-moi le point depuis votre Centrale de Communication.

Depuis l'AZ-37, la membre de l'Unité Anaconda lui répondit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas bon, Ayvanère. Les Unités Anaconda, Mammouth et Hyènes sont rentrées dans le Grand Entrepôt… sauf que les murs sont couverts de peinture contenant de la shimite et cela parasite encore mieux les communications que mes brouilleurs à l'encontre de la Presse !

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait après avoir vu la Tente Mobile si calme… Les Unités sont livrées à elles-mêmes, sans possibilité de demander plus de renfort.

Ayvanère pâlit soudain.

- Mais cela signifie aussi qu'elles ne peuvent pas communiquer l'une avec l'autre ! réalisa-t-elle. Ca va considérablement leur compliquer la tâche !

- Chacun des Chefs d'Unité est assez expérimenté que pour s'en accommoder, reprit Bumer en se rapprochant. Votre mari…

Il s'interrompit alors que l'écho d'une fusillade à l'intérieur du Grand Entrepôt leur parvenait.

* * *

><p>Avec soulagement, Ayvanère vit les groupes de policiers se diriger vers les portes principales du Grand Entrepôt alors que les membres des Unités de l'AZ-37 en sortaient. Elle constata alors qu'ils portaient leur casque à vision nocturne, sans doute leur seul contact avec leur environnement, à relayer des données car ayant leur propre autonomie et la composition du revêtement des murs ne les avaient pas perturbés.<p>

Elle cessa de faire tourner la bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt, attendit patiemment qu'Aldéran la rejoigne après avoir laissé Yélyne auprès d'une des ambulances.

- C'est grave ? questionna la jeune femme. Elle m'a paru pouvoir se déplacer ?

- Blessure superficielle. La porte piégée derrière la fuite des triplés a manqué lui tomber dessus. Le souffle l'a bien faites voltiger. Elle est contusionnée mais je préfère qu'elle se fasse examiner ! expliqua Aldéran en ôtant son casque et en agitant sa crinière incendiaire de grand fauve.

- Ils se sont enfuis ? fit ensuite Ayvanère.

- Oui. Avec tous ces convois qui convergeaient, l'hélico de la Presse, ils avaient une bonne longueur d'avance pour filer, avec leurs habituels pièges pour les couvrir.

Aldéran sourit ensuite.

- Leurs sous-vêtements sont à toi, mais il te faudra aller les chercher dans la manne à linge sale !

- Tu vas faire ton rapport ?

- Ca attendra. Je ne te laisse pas seule sur le terrain ! Je fais le point avec les trois Unités et j'en renvoie les membres chez eux. Ensuite je t'accompagne dans les locaux que ces triplés ont occupés un moment ici.

- D'accord, je t'attends… Mais, Aldie : avoue !

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu veux avant tout t'assurer que je ne trouve pas un sous-vêtement propre !

- Et c'est moi qu'on taxe généralement de pervers… Je reviens.

Peu après, il escortait son épouse, retournant au Grand Entrepôt, prêt à s'interposer entre elle et tout qui menacerait celle qui portait son bébé.

* * *

><p>Mielle se retira sur la pointe des pieds, laissant ses parents embrasser un Alguénor qui s'était endormi depuis longtemps avec son ours en peluche dans les bras. La bouche du garçonnet s'ouvrait et se refermait mais aucun son ne sortait. Sous les caresses, il s'apaisa.<p>

Aldéran et Ayvanère échangèrent un regard complice par-dessus le lit avant de regagner leur propre chambre pour le peu de nuit qui leur restait

Ayvanère s'était rendue au bureau de son supérieur, ayant demandé en urgence un rendez-vous.

- Entrez, Madame Thyvask-Skendromme. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt… Quoique. Asseyez-vous donc, fit son chef, Hub Mordall. Est-ce que… c'est arrivé ?

Elle inclina positivement la tête, d'abord incapable de parler. Elle but le verre d'eau qu'on lui apportait, le reposa près d'elle d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

- Je viens d'identifier ces triplés, sans plus aucun doute possible, M. Mordall. Déjà, des triplés, ce n'était pas très courant, des tueurs en sus… Mais bien que la méthode d'exécution ait été totalement réétudiée, il demeurait quelques détails qui n'ont cessé de me mettre la puce à l'oreille ces derniers jours principalement. J'espérais pouvoir au moins mettre un nom sur eux avant le retour de mon mari, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Là, heureusement, il a dû repartir tôt pour son propre service et on n'a pas trop eu le temps de parler de l'Intervention de cette nuit, il n'a pas vu…

- Les triplés, ce sont donc les frères Nouckemp, conclut Hub Mordall afin d'éviter à la jeune femme d'avoir à prononcer leur nom.

- Oui, chuinta-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Je pensais que ce passé ne ressurgirait jamais… Et là, je devrai peut-être avouer à mon mari ce qui s'est passé, il y a douze ans…

- Je crains en effet que cela ne soit désormais inévitable.

Ayvanère essuya rageusement ses joues ruisselantes.

- J'ai construit mon mariage sur un mensonge. Il ne me pardonnera jamais !

- Possible aussi. Et là, vous avez déjà tant travaillé sur cette affaire que je ne peux vous en retirer. Ca ira, Mme Thyvask-Skendromme ?

- Non, mais il me faudra assumer tout cela, le moment venu…

Plus retournée que jamais, Ayvanère quitta l'Antenne de son Service de Profilage, une main sur son ventre d'où venaient des ondes de plus en plus douloureuses.


	10. Chapter 10

X

**13****.**

Comme cela devenait plus rare à mesure que le temps passait, les quatre frères et sœur appréciaient de se retrouver, pour un week-end.

Il fallait dire que, si on y songeait un moment, d'étranges fils de destinées s'étaient entremêlés pour les rassembler alors que de façon « normale » aucun d'eux, quasiment, n'aurait dû connaître les autres !

Skyrone était l'aîné, mais il avait malgré tout été une sacrée surprise quand son père, qui n'était pas encore l'époux de sa mère, était revenu pour une escale entre deux voyages dans la mer d'étoiles.

Aldéran avait pour sa part été une autre surprise, pour Karémyne, quand celui qui n'était pas encore son mari l'avait ramené avant de se poser enfin et de convoler !

Eryna qui était arrivée bien après ses deux aînés pouvait elle aussi être considérée comme un cadeau tardif et pas entièrement planifié, touche féminine bienvenue et devant laquelle ses frères avaient toujours été babas.

Enfin, Hoby était quant à lui le choix collectif de toute la famille même si son passé d'orphelin des rues avait été diamétralement opposé à l'environnement de ceux qui l'avaient choisi.

Et bien que tous n'aie, finalement, pas grand-chose à voir les uns avec les autres, ils n'en étaient pourtant que plus unis, solidaires et s'aimaient inconditionnellement !

Tous s'étaient retrouvés à la piscine extérieure de _La Roseraie_.

Eryna s'était mise à son chevalet, en attendant que son fiancé vienne la chercher pour une sortie en amoureux.

Hoby était devant sa console de jeu, connecté au GalactoNet et défiait ses amis en ligne dans une série de jeux.

Quant à Aldéran et Skyrone, après quelques bonnes longueurs de piscine, s'être faits réciproquement boire la tasse, ils s'étaient détendus sur les chaises longues, entre la jeune fille et leur cadet.

* * *

><p>- Alors, Sky, tu oublies un peu cet horrible séjour à bord du <em>Light <em>?

- Le chasser de mémoire, non !

- Mais, je croyais…

Skyrone soupira.

- C'est vrai que les premiers jours après le retour, j'avais plus qu'un ras-le-bol des étoiles, d'être ainsi enfermé dans une boîte de conserve volante – fut-elle esthétiquement de toute beauté ! – de sursauter dès que Toshiro nous informait d'une explosion solaire très loin ou qu'on devait se dévier d'un astéroïde ! J'ai flippé comme un vrai malade, je peux te l'assurer !

- Je suis passé par là, je comprends.

- Néanmoins, après que nous soyions revenus, que tu sois à nouveau en pleine santé, les quelques jours de repos puis ceux de la reprise du boulot m'ont fait reconsidérer le temps passé là-haut… On était vraiment isolés du monde, parfaitement en sécurité, toi et moi avions finalement rarement pu discuter tranquillement, aussi longtemps, et ça m'a permis de mieux connaître ce Colonel Zéro. D'avoir côtoyé ce monde surnaturel dont tu parlais si souvent, de plus en plus souvent au fil des années, m'a aussi mieux aidé à l'appréhender à le comprendre un peu. Quand, sur le trajet du retour on s'est à nouveau arrêtés au Sanctuaire de Saharya, que le congénère de Lourik m'a pris sur son dos pour me faire survoler les lieux, je ne pouvais qu'être ébloui par cette splendeur – jamais, dans la réalité, on ne pourrait trouver une nature aussi belle, équilibrée, et préservée de tous dangers ! Là, sur ce dernier point, je crois que je t'ai envié d'être lié de ton corps et de ton âme à cet endroit ! Bref, au final, je ne peux objectivement que me souvenir avec douceurs de cet étrange voyage… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de recommencer, mais j'en retiens que tu as été sauvé, qu'on a croisé notre père et que tu lui ressembles encore bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser !

Aldéran haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lancer le flacon à son aîné pour qu'il repasse de l'huile de protection solaire sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Papa est très loin, avec Tori-San. Et je te conseille de ne jamais rapporter à quelqu'un d'autre tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Que les deux fils aînés de ce pirate aient presque fait dans leur froc à leur première sortie dans l'espace n'est pas glorieux !

- Comme je m'en doute !

Avec la télécommande, Skyrone avait fait se repositionner le parasol.

- Je me demandais juste un truc, Aldie. Ce Zéro, il devrait être à la retraite depuis un bon moment, pas vrai ?

Aldéran approuva, petit rire à l'appui.

- Il a essayé, il y a dix ans, quand il a atteint l'âge… Il n'a pas tenu six mois chez lui à tourner en rond ! Il a donc demandé, et obtenu, une dérogation spéciale pour repartir à bord du _Karyu,_ avec quasiment son équipage d'origine. Aucun d'eux n'est fait pour aller taper la carte au bistrot du coin…

- D'accord. On retourne piquer une tête ?

- Oui, je prends Eryna et toi Hoby !

Et tous les quatre, plus ou moins volontairement, se retrouvèrent à l'eau !

* * *

><p>Skyrone s'approcha d'Aldéran qui venait d'achever une communication sur l'un des postes fixes de la villa.<p>

- Ayvi ne nous rejoint pas, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Alors qu'elle devrait plutôt arrêter le travail, elle se mobilise à temps plein quasi !

- Rassure-toi, elle ne va presque plus sur le terrain.

- Encore heureux, bien que je ne puisse être tout le temps près d'elle si elle doit malgré tout sortir… Elle n'est pas raisonnable, pas raisonnable du tout. Elle est pourtant la première placée pour savoir combien elle doit se ménager, vu sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, les trois derniers jours, elle n'a presque pas bougé à l'appart, puis les douleurs sont passées…

- Il y a un problème entre vous, la façon dont tu en parlais hier au téléphone… ? questionna doucement son aîné en le ramenant vers la serre où ils s'étaient installés en ce début de soirée.

Aldéran se contenta d'abord d'un petit soupir pour toute réponse.

- Je ne sais pas ! lâcha-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Elle semble m'éviter, éviter qu'on n'entame une conversation qui ne concernerait pas Alguénor ou de l'organisation de notre quotidien au duplex… Comme je te l'ai effectivement dit, au lieu de rester à l'appart, de se reposer et d'y travailler selon le besoin, dès qu'elle s'est sentie mieux elle s'est précipitée à l'Antenne de son Service de Profilage ! Si ce Hub Mordall n'était pas un si vieux croûton, je me poserais des questions… Plaisanterie à part, elle refuse de m'écouter quand je lui conseille de se ménager et me notifie une fin de non recevoir quand je lui demande juste si elle n'a pas trop de soucis avec son boulot !

- Ce qui démontre que son travail la tracasse !

- Oui… Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont interpréter son comportement, en dépit des notions je ne suis pas Profileur pro !

- Ca va s'arranger, fit Skyrone.

- Evidemment, rétorqua Aldéran qui n'y croyait pas du tout !

A défaut d'Ayvanère, cela avait été Karémyne et Delly qui étaient arrivées à l'heure du dîner.

- Algie a été sage ? interrogea son père.

- Bien sûr que non, mais ses cousines n'ont pas été en reste, rit sa belle-sœur en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Ton gamin a trouvé deux aînées pour faire mille et une bêtises. Heureusement que Mielle et notre Nounou étaient là pour faire bonne mesure ! Déjà que celui-là te donne du fil à retordre, et que tu en as mis un deuxième en route !

- Ce n'est que du bonheur… quand ce petit démon dort, rit Aldéran contre qui son fils s'était blotti, avant de suivre Valysse et Lyavine vers la salle de jeux.

Et quand les adultes se seraient interrompus dans leurs interminables bavardages, ils passeraient tous à table pour poursuivre la soirée.

* * *

><p>La gynécologue qu'Ayvanère avait été voir n'était pas celui qui la suivait habituellement, cependant il était lui aussi un élément important de son passé.<p>

Itame Lyk avait examiné la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus que mon confrère. Tu dois absolument te reposer et éviter toute source de stress – ce qui n'est pas le cas au vu de ton bilan ! Tu en es à peine à trois mois…

La quinquagénaire se raidit légèrement.

- Tu n'es quand même pas revenue… pour ça ? !

Ayvanère eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- J'ai déjà avorté, pour les raisons que tu connais, et avec les conséquences qui en ont découlé peu avant mon mariage. Cela s'ajoutant à ce qui s'était passé, il y a douze ans.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans le cabinet qui se trouvait au quinzième étage d'un immeuble qui n'accueillait que des locaux médicaux.

- Les triplés, ils sont là, dans ma galactopole, Itame ! Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec leur présence ? Cela ne faisait que si peu de temps que j'avais fini de cauchemarder, de revivre alors ces tortures, … Le Service avait promis de me protéger, après ce qui arrivé, il n'a pas pu. Et Aldéran ne pourra faire mieux, il a d'ailleurs bien trop de travail entre l'AZ-37 et son Unité Anaconda…

- Au cas, improbable, où les triplés te reprenaient, on te retrouverait rapidement, les temps ont changé ! insista la gynécologue.

- Je me demande quand même, vu que je sais ce qu'ils feraient à ce bébé, si pour le protéger je ne devrais pas le faire partir… gémit encore Ayvanère, la tête dans les mains.

- Tu psychotes dans le vide. Rien ne dit que les triplés s'en prennent à nouveau à toi, qu'ils sachent seulement…

- C'est un tel risque, je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir me l'accorder… Itame… ?

- Si tu prenais cette décision, Ayvi, cette fois, ne compte sur moi ! gronda Itame.


	11. Chapter 11

**15****.**

Si Alguénor avait apprécié, mais se contentant de dévorer son menu préféré, Aldéran n'avait pas non plus été fâché de l'attention, mais tout le long du repas il s'était bien demandé pourquoi sa femme avait dû passer presque toute sa journée à leur préparer leurs plats préférés, en quatre services qui plus était !

Ce n'était évidemment pas pour une nuit torride vu qu'il avait déjà accompli son devoir, aussi se posait-il des questions et il craignait bien que les réponses ne lui plaisent pas une fois qu'elles viendraient !

- Je dois te parler, Aldéran, avait lancé Ayvanère après qu'ils aient couché leur fils.

Et, maintenant qu'il allait savoir, il avait envie de s'enfuir !

* * *

><p>- … Et les triplés qui s'appelaient alors Bycho m'ont enlevée, juste devant l'immeuble que j'occupais à l'époque, très jeune Profileuse. J'ai passé une semaine dans leur maison. Hé oui, pas de cave sordide ou d'arrière-boutique dans un quartier mal famé – pas ces clichés. C'était une belle villa dans un quartier résidentiel, juste un cran sous celui d'où se trouve <em>La Roseraie<em>. Ces « trois charmants garçons » m'ont incisée comme à un banal cours de vivisection – ils auraient été de bons disciples de Pelmy Berkauw qui lui, au même moment officiait de son côté déjà, à sa manière, bien que vu sa méthode on ne le soupçonnait pas encore d'être un serial killer !

- Une semaine !

- Aldie, je t'ai prié de ne pas m'interrompre quand j'ai commencé ce récit ! siffla la jeune femme. Oui : une semaine, c'est très long. Après qu'ils m'aient eu ouvert le ventre, ils ont cessé de me violer et ont commencé à jouer avec ce qu'ils avaient mis à l'air… Vu tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir comme sévices, cela n'est pas apparu dans le dossier, c'était trop immonde. J'avais finalement été libérée mais eux s'étaient totalement évaporés dans la nature ! Le Service de Profilage a pensé qu'ils avaient même quittés la planète pour une autre… Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines…

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ? !

- Je n'avais que de rares indices me menant à cette épouvantable vérité, et ce passé qui revenait. Et puis, tu as eu cet infarctus. Tu étais très mal, je ne pouvais venir avec, simplement, des soupçons…

- On peut vraiment dire qu'on joue de malchance ! gronda Aldéran. Là, je vais veiller sur toi encore plus !

Il s'humecta cependant les lèvres.

- Mais quelque chose me souffle que je n'ai là seulement que la moitié de l'histoire… Ayvi ?

- J'ai promis aussi de tout te rapporter. Le jeu du « je te cache la vérité pour te protéger » ou du « je suis assez grande pour m'en sortir » n'est plus de mise entre nous ! La première partie des tristes souvenirs remontent à douze ans. La seconde ne date que de cinq ans, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- J'imagine que ce que tu vas m'apprendre que la suite remonte aux moments où nous nous étions séparés, après la perte de notre bébé ?

- Oui. J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises, si on peut dire, c'était juste pour me sentir vivante, femme, libre aussi. Mais si j'avais su qu'au détour d'un bar je tomberais sur un des triplés, le visage aussi refait que tout le passé, je serais restée chez moi… Mais, cet homme rencontré, soir après soir, sympa, je n'ai évidemment compris qui il était en réalité quand il m'a séquestrée. Là, ça n'a duré que quelques heures car le Service surveillait celui qu'elle prenait pour un apprenti ayant déjà essayé plusieurs modes opératoires de sadisme.

- Je suppose qu'il y a une troisième phase à ton récit ? murmura Aldéran atterré.

- Dès que j'ai su, j'ai avorté, se contenta de jeter Ayvanère, en évitant cependant le feu des prunelles bleu marine. Alors, entre le fait que j'ai été ouverte comme un fruit mûr la première fois, que j'ai reçu cette balle dans le ventre, puis ces nouveaux sévices, tout cela a mené au constat que je t'ai dressé quand on s'est retrouvés : avoir un bébé relevait du miracle…

- Sauf que tu ne m'avais donné que la version médicale des séquelles de la balle et de la césarienne, ce en quoi j'étais responsable, de t'avoir abandonnée sur la table d'opération ! aboya le jeune homme. Je culpabilisais déjà tant, et toi tu m'as fait croire que toutes les cicatrices en toi étaient aussi physiques que le ressentiment à mon égard… Tu as eu un sacré culot, Ayvi !

Elle se leva brusquement, nullement furieuse, juste indécise.

- Comment aurais-je pu te parler de tout ceci, à l'époque de nos retrouvailles. Les relations entre nous étaient bien trop fragiles, on pouvait à nouveau se séparer, et puis tout ce qu'ils m'ont infligé était bien trop intime ! La seule chose dont je puisse t'assurer, en plus de la véracité de mon histoire – les deux fois – c'est que cela n'a pas interféré avec la nôtre, on était séparés…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ton ventre était totalement inhospitalier pour qu'un bébé y grandisse, mais la balle reçue en mon absence n'y fut que pour une petite partie… Tous tes reproches… Enfin, surtout ceux que tu n'as pas proférés… Je me suis senti si mal, bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avoir ce qui t'agitait. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme se mit debout à son tour.

- Tu vas faire attention à toi, te ménager, tout en faisant ce qui est possible pour que ces trois tarés finissent en HP Pénitentiaire, avec une cellule proche de celle de Berkauw ! Il est hors de question qu'ils saccagent notre vie davantage. Ils t'ont fait bien trop de mal, ça suffit, je suis là !

- Mais, avec tout ce que tu dois…

- Comme si je ne pouvais pas trouver du temps pour la femme que j'aime, qui porte notre bébé ! ? Et toi, Ayvi, comment as-tu pu songer qu'à tes révélations je t'en collerais deux ou que je te ficherais à la porte de chez nous ? ! Je ne saurai jamais quel courage il t'a fallu pour tout me raconter, je t'admire, même si mon cœur saigne à tout ce que tu as enduré avec ces types. Maintenant, tu n'es plus seule, ma merveilleuse amour.

- Merci, Aldie.

Infiniment soulagée, apaisée aussi, elle se blottit dans les bras qui l'avaient serrée.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas anticiper ta réelle réaction, cet instinct protecteur de ceux que tu aimes au-delà de toute raison ?… Sans doute parce que tu n'as jamais celle que l'on attend et que tu es extrême dans tous tes sentiments ! Tu es vraiment surprenant ! ».

* * *

><p>Le regard de Hub Mordall alla de sa Profileuse à son rouquin d'époux.<p>

- Et je suis censé faire quoi ? Je peux vous assurer, Colonel Skendromme, avoir déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour la sécurité de votre femme !

- Il n'y a jamais assez de mesures… Les seconds sévices d'Ayvanère le prouvent ! Elle ne doit pas retourner sur le terrain !

- Et je connais ces triplés mieux que personne. Je les ai étudiés, je les ai subis, je saurai les retrouver et les faire arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je le demande comme une faveur, à vous deux.

Ayvanère se tourna vers son mari.

- Je t'en prie, Aldie. Profiler est mon métier, ma vie, et tu es bien placé pour comprendre que quand je mets mon cœur dans une entreprise… Même avec les risques que j'accepte pour notre bébé et moi ! Laisse-moi faire mon métier !

- Comme si je pouvais vraiment t'en empêcher. Et, merci pour ta franchise. Ca aura évité bien des non-dits et de nouveaux malentendus, qui tous n'auraient été que pa mélodramatiques ! M. Mordall ?

- Sans l'avoir formée, j'ai parrainé celle qui était encore Mlle Thyvask. Sa sécurité m'importe beaucoup, bien que je n'aie pu empêcher les deux séances de torture… Nous la protégerons, Colonel Skendromme, et vous aurez dans quelques mois un magnifique bébé !

- Et ces triplés n'ont qu'à bien se tenir… Je connais une arme qui pourrait leur faire rendre gorge !

- Colonel, non !

- J'aurais aimé… Rassurez-vous, je me contenterai de les livrer à la Justice, après leur avoir fait assez peur avec mon cosmogun, ricana Aldéran.

Il était de retour et n'entendait laisser rien ni personne, ni des souvenirs, empêcher les promesses de son avenir !

« Il n'empêche qu'une fois cette affaire réglée, Ayvi, on devra reparler de tous ces secrets… Ce n'était donc pas que de ma faute s'il était tant risqué pour toi d'avoir un bébé, qu'on a tellement attendu et eu peur, avant Alguénor… Pourquoi m'avoir ainsi mis, seul, sous le poids de tes souffrances, c'était intolérable, inhumain, et totalement dépourvu d'amour ! ».


	12. Chapter 12

**16****.**

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! jeta sèchement Karémyne.

Venu geindre sur l'épaule de sa mère, Aldéran tressaillit brusquement, la réaction n'étant pas vraiment celle qu'il avait attendue !

- Oui, tu es même un vrai petit con, asséna-t-elle encore. Comment pouvais-tu imaginer qu'une femme, surtout celle qui allait être la tienne, viendrait te confesser ce qui lui est arrivé de plus atroce, de plus intime ? Mais, quand on porte atteinte au plus profond de toi, c'est une chose dont il est quasiment impossible de parler ! On l'a détruite, à deux reprises, est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ? ! Et à chaque fois on a rendu plus improbable son désir de maternité ! Même moi je ne peux concevoir dans quel état de détresse absolue elle s'est retrouvée. Il aura fallu un courage phénoménal à Ayvi pour surmonter ces traumatismes… Et une volonté supplémentaire pour enfin tout t'avouer ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais : tu découches depuis deux jours !

Karémyne quitta son grand et confortable fauteuil de PDG de _Skendromme Industry_, contourna le bureau et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter cet hôtel et de retourner au galop embrasser ton épouse, la serrer dans tes bras et l'assurer de tout ton amour !

- Mais, toutes ces années, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais le seul responsable de…

- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux ! remarqua Karémyne en caressant à présent la crinière flamboyante.

Elle eut un soupir.

- Je te rappelle que tu as ta part d'ombre, bien plus que n'importe qui. Ce n'est qu'il y a peu également que tu as révélé le secret de tes origines à Ayvanère ! Je suis certaine que cela fut aussi déstabilisant – inquiétant aussi pour elle d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas entièrement humain ! D'apprendre, rétrospectivement que votre fils aurait pu porter l'hérédité du chromosome doré a dû être un sacré choc pour elle… Elle aurait pu faire ses valises, je pense que personne ne lui en aurait fait le reproche ! Oui, Aldie, tout comme toi, son secret touchait votre enfant. Le sujet est trop grave et délicat pour que je parle de « match nul » mais ta réaction épidermique est totalement injustifiée… Je croyais que tu voulais la protéger de ce trio ? !

Aldéran frémit.

- C'est vrai… Je promets de tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois, et je me casse ! Je suis, effectivement, un sombre idiot… ! J'ai dû un peu perdre les pédales…

- Un peu ? Le terme est faible, fit encore froidement sa mère. Tu as manqué à tous tes devoirs au nom de ton orgueil ! File te faire pardonner, si Ayvi accepte. Après tout, voilà deux jours qu'elle était seule avec Alguénor…

- Mielle ne l'a pas quittée, et c'est une sigipste.

- Mais toi, tu es son mari !

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- Ca doit être génétique que d'abandonner son foyer…

Et il songea alors qu'il n'avait pas volé sa gifle !

* * *

><p>- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Mielle, je prends enfin le relais ! Ayvi, l'A-37 était déjà sur les triplés Nouchkemp avant que tu ne les identifies formellement. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de reprendre entièrement le dossier. Je crois que tu as été assez bouleversée ainsi ces dernières semaines. Désormais, ne t'occupe plus que de lui, ou elle, conclut Aldéran en posant sa main sur le ventre de son épouse.<p>

- J'ai eu si peur, Aldie. Je ne savais pas si tu rev… Oui, c'était à présent au-dessus de mes forces que de poursuivre ces investigations, sur le terrain. Je reprendrai donc mon travail, uniquement sur pièces à conviction pour tâcher de localiser leur nouvelle cache et si possible cerner le profil de leur prochaine victime.

- Ménage-toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et je vais faire ce que je t'avais promis l'autre jour. Il n'est que temps que je remplisse mes engagements, envers toi, toutes mes serments !

Il la serra encore longuement contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

- J'ai été en dessous de tout, j'ai été lâche. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, répéta-t-elle encore.

- Oui, je me suis épouvantablement comporté… Mais je ne faillirai plus. On va se débarrasser de ces triplés, ils ne gâcheront plus ta vie, assura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Mais, cette fois, ce furent les intonations d'Aldéran qui inquiétèrent Ayvanère… tout en la faisant tressaillir de bonheur devant les promesses de cette rage montante envers ceux qui l'avaient, vraiment, mutilée.

**17.**

Sur la terrasse de l'appartement de Melgon Doufert, Aldéran n'aima pas ce que la mine de ce dernier augurait.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à souligner que tu mobilises le Bureau pour une affaire privée, en bonne partie ? Ces triplés sont peut-être ta priorité mais ils ne sont qu'un des dossiers dont l'AZ-37 doit se charger !

- Je n'ignore pas les dispositions du Règlement des Polices, grinça le jeune homme. Simplement, les frères Nouchkemp sont une menace de catégorie 6 et il me fallait mettre tout le Bureau en état d'alerte maximum… même si, effectivement, cela m'aidait !

- Fais attention, ta position est délicate et vu la situation de transition du Bureau, il ne faudrait pas qu'il pâtisse du fait que tu laisserais tes émotions l'emporter.

- Je sais quelles sont les limites, assura encore le jeune homme.

Il fit tourner un moment le verre entre ses mains.

- Comment se présente l'avenir immédiat de l'AZ-37 ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Je viendrai moi-même début du mois prochain annoncer ma retraite anticipée forcée… Et donc ta nomination officielle à mon poste, enfin, une fois que tu auras donné ton accord à ma hiérarchie.

- J'aimerais en effet être au courant avant qu'on ne dispose de moi, grinça Aldéran. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours officier au SIGiP !

- Je pense que tu seras contacté avant la fin de la journée. Si tu ne m'avais pas interrogé, je n'aurais pas anticipé, mais vu que tu l'as fait je ne pouvais pas non plus te dissimuler ces infos… Même si ça demeure une conséquente surcharge de travail puisque tu conserve la direction de l'Unité Anaconda, je sais que tu t'épanouiras pleinement à la tête de l'AZ-37 !

- Ca me plaît, reconnut Aldéran avec un petit sourire. Avoir toutes ces ficelles entre les mains est un exercice ardu mais grisant.

Le jeune homme prit alors la communication de son téléphone professionnel, avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son hôte.

- Le Général Grendele ! jeta-t-il avant de s'éclipser afin de répondre tranquillement dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Aym Grendele avait, pour une fois, reçu Aldéran exactement à l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, ce qui ne rassurait nullement ce dernier, que du contraire !<p>

- J'ai eu un appel du Colonel Melgon Doufert, et vous n'ignorez donc pas le sujet de cet entretien. Que pensez-vous de cette perspective, Colonel Skendromme ?

- J'avoue prendre beaucoup de plaisir à diriger l'AZ-37 de la Spéciale. Mais, j'appartiens au SIGiP !

- Je crois que depuis toutes ces années, vous parvenez tout à fait à jouer sur ces deux plans, remarqua encore l'Officier Militaire. Concernant notre section Militaire, vous en avez suivi la formation, mais vous avez peu rempli de missions, même si elles le furent avec brio ! Il n'a échappé à personne que vous aviez pris toute votre envergure dans ce Bureau de la Police Spéciale. Que vous en preniez la tête, définitivement, officiellement, n'est qu'un cheminement logique. Et ce tout en demeurant à notre disposition, de façon épisodique, si nécessaire. Cet arrangement vous sied-il, Colonel ? Bref, rien ne change, sauf que vous dirigerez l'AZ-37 et votre Unité – sans avoir à rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit, enfin presque !

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un franc sourire.

- Ca me va parfaitement !

* * *

><p>- Je vois rien du tout !<p>

S'impatientant dans les bras de son père, Alguénor ne pensait qu'à quitter la salle d'examen, son petit nez incommodé par les odeurs du lieu et devant peut-être trouver étrange qu'une femme blonde, aux rondes lunettes, avec un chignon piqué d'un crayon, passe une drôle de boule sur le ventre plat de sa mère !

- Veux jouer !

- Quand nous serons rentrés.

- Nooon ! Veux jouer !

Aldéran installa alors le garçonnet devant un ordinateur, lui lançant un dessin animé et ce dernier s'apaisa, temporairement.

Le jeune homme revint alors vers la table sur laquelle Ayvanère était allongée, un regard aussi ému que lui pour l'écran géant sur lequel était représentée l'échographie du jour.

- Ce bébé semble en bonne voie, sourit la gynécologue habituelle d'Ayvanère. Trop tôt et trop mal placé pour déterminer son sexe…

- Et nous ne voulons toujours pas savoir ! firent d'une voix les deux futurs parents !

- … Je constate que tu te tracasses moins, Ayvi, fit sa gynéco et amie depuis toujours. Ton bébé dort et il semble apaisé. Je pense pouvoir avancer que tu y es pour beaucoup, Aldéran !

- Je fais au mieux, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ayi, elle est en bonne santé ? préféra-t-il insister.

- Elle est beaucoup plus détendue. Le léger traitement médical fait de l'effet, et sans affecter le bébé. Continuez ainsi tous les deux et dans quelques mois vous aurez un ange démoniaque de plus à surveiller !

* * *

><p>Quittant la Voie Rapide pour la bretelle privée menant aux parkings souterrains de l'immeuble résidentiel, le tout-terrain noir d'Aldéran ramenait sa femme et son fils chez eux.<p>

Ayvanère tressaillit, et pourtant elle avait su les voir avant d'entamer la descente en colimaçon vers les sous-sols.

- Les voitures de Police des Patrouilles des Rues se relaient toujours ?

- Bien sûr. Que tu y sois ou non, notre domicile est sous constante surveillance. Et, comme tu le sais, deux voitures suivent chacun de tes déplacements, ne cherche jamais à les semer ou à ne pas renseigner ta sortie avant de quitter le duplex !

- J'ai bien appris tes directives, amour – ou bien dois-je t'appeler tyran domestique roux ? – je les apprécie et je les suis pour toi, notre fils et le bébé à venir.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas une tête brûlée à la joue balafrée, moi ! Quand on me donne des conseils, des ordres, je m'y plie.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas à qui tu fais allusion… gloussa-t-il.

- Quand je le soulignais : tu es un amour de tyran indiscipliné !

Avant de sortir Alguénor de son siège, et qui piaffait déjà d'impatience de massacrer des statuettes en bois dans un de ses jeux vidéos, Aldéran et Ayvanère échangèrent un long baiser passionné.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais, Aldie… J'ai été tellement terrorisée… J'ai eu aussi des mots malheureux…

- Pas autant que moi qui t'ai tout bonnement laissée tomber… J'ai été en-dessous de tout. Rien ne rachètera ces deux jours… Je veux juste t'assurer de mon amour inconditionnel !

- Je sais.

- Jeu ! glapit alors Alguénor sur un ton rageur !


	13. Chapter 13

**18****.**

Voir Melgon revenir au Bureau pour la passation de pouvoir avait fait autant plaisir que de la peine au vu de son état physique, sa maigreur et sa faiblesse générale, mais personne ne s'était évidemment risqué au moindre commentaire !

Pour plus de facilités, tous ceux du Bureau avaient été réunis dans la cour intérieure et Melgon avaient annoncé son départ pour raisons médicales et son remplacement définitif par Aldéran. Il y avait eu quelques murmures – bien qu'il s'agisse là d'un secret de polichinelle – et cela avait été tout.

Melgon avait ensuite promis de réunir tout le monde pour un buffet froid, dans les semaines à venir, mais au soir cela avait été avec Aldéran, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Daleyna, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en petit comité à la table d'un restaurant de poissons dont l'ancien Colonel du Bureau était un habitué.

- Tu vas pouvoir vraiment t'occuper de toi, Mel, glissa doucement la Cheffe de l'Unité Mammouth. On en parlait encore au téléphone, toi et moi, pas plus tard qu'hier soir : ton traitement médical fonctionne, mais tu continuais à te faire du souci pour nous. Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune excuse que pour ne pas retrouver la santé !

- Mais ne crois pas que je vais te rendre ton fauteuil, avertit Aldéran.

- Oui, Aldie s'y sent très bien, rajouta Soreyn en riant. Il a prétendu tout le contraire les premières fois mais il a changé d'avis !

- J'ai pu le constater, sourit leur ancien Colonel. Je l'ai vu chaque semaine, je vous le rappelle. Et, cette fois, il est rentré dans le bain direct et je l'ai vu maîtriser son sujet.

Il fit une petite grimace.

- Ce n'est pas le cas des personnes présentes autour de cette table, mais ta nomination ne fait pas que des heureux, Aldie ! reprit son ami. Donc c'est à la fois le haut de l'échelle, au niveau d'un Bureau de la Police Spéciale, pour toi mais c'est aussi un cadeau empoisonné, j'en suis désolé.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. De toute façon, on ne fait jamais l'unanimité ! Et personne n'oubliera que je suis, à la base, un sigipste. Cela ne m'empêchera nullement de prendre mes responsabilités. En revanche, vu que c'est définitif, ça va me faire un peu bizarre.

- Je serai à ta disposition, autant que de nécessaire, assura Melgon.

- Toi, tu te reposes ! fut la collégiale réponse.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Au final, Aldéran devait reconnaître que d'avoir été officiellement désigné comme Colonel de l'AZ-37 n'avait absolument rien changé à son quotidien, ce qui était assez normal vu qu'il assurait ces tâches depuis des semaines déjà !<p>

Les obligations lui plaisaient et même si les journées étaient souvent bien longues, il n'avait guère le temps de voir les heures passer.

Seul et éternel aspect rébarbatif : les procédures administratives pures, lourdes, ennuyeuses et répétitives, sans que cela fasse vraiment avancer les actions !

Mais comme il se devait de superviser aussi les services internes du Bureau qui le faisaient tourner au quotidien : du personnel d'entretien à la fourniture de petit matériel, Aldéran prenait dès lors son mal et patience, et sur lui-même, pour remplir formulaires et autres demandes afin également que les actions de ses policiers se déroulent dans la légalité et avec le plus de sécurité aussi pour leur personne.

Et aussi contrairement à ce que le jeune homme avait redouté, il n'y avait pas eu d'opposition ouverte – en même temps, cela aurait été vain et déplacé – à sa nomination officielle et définitive.

A la soirée buffet promise, certains s'étaient bien jetés sur leur ancien Colonel et avaient soigneusement évité le nouveau, mais cela avait été tout.

**19.**

Aldéran s'étira alors que derrière les fenêtres de son bureau les étoiles avaient remplacé le ciel gris et orageux de la journée.

- Ayvi va encore tirer la tête vu l'heure à laquelle je vais rentrer. Au moins, j'aurai évité le gros de la circulation, piètre consolation pour avoir aussi raté le dîner et le coucher d'Alguénor ! Enfin, c'est ainsi et pour de nombreuses années encore !

- Je peux faire le ménage ? questionna la technicienne de surface qui venait d'arriver à sa porte.

- Bien sûr, fit-il en repliant ses affaires et en quittant la pièce, Lense sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>- Algie t'a réclamé, mais il a fini par s'endormir. Ne monte pas directement le voir, il est dans son premier sommeil et il vaut mieux ne pas le déranger. Tu sais combien c'est difficile pour lui après de retrouver ses rêves.<p>

- Et comment ! Il est vraiment très tard, j'ai rapporté une pizza, si tu as encore un petit creux ?

- Moi non, mais le bébé n'a jamais pu résister à une part de pizza ! Je vais la mettre dans le four pour lui redonner un coup de chaud et préparer une salade de tomates.

- Je file à la salle de bain, un bain ne sera pas du luxe !

- Oui… Tu empestes le tabac, où as-tu traîné ? !

- Fabrique artisanale de cigares ! L'Intervention a un peu fini en mêlée générale dans un containeur de feuilles de tabac. J'ai eu beau me doucher et me changer après, cette odeur m'a traversé jusqu'aux os, j'ai l'impression !

- Je vais dresser à nouveau la table, pour nous deux, fit encore Ayvanère alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier en colimaçon.

* * *

><p>Dans la semi pénombre du salon, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient joué les prolongations, laissant, surtout pour lui, le stress d'une journée s'évacuer dans la tranquille sérénité de son foyer.<p>

- Demain, je serai là tôt. On travaille à bureaux fermés, notre jour mensuel, mais comme je n'ai rien en retard, je viendrai passer l'après-midi avec Algie et toi.

- C'est confirmé, je peux planifier une sortie au parc et à la plaine de jeux ?

- Sauf urgence, comme tu t'en doutes !

Lense s'étant soudain redressée, grondant sourdement, et rageusement, Aldéran devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voisine revenant d'avoir été promener son chat au bout d'une laisse !

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte devant laquelle la molosse se tenait, raidie, le poil hérissé, crocs découverts.

Quelque chose avait été glissé sous la porte, une enveloppe que le jeune homme ramassa.

- C'est quoi ça… ? marmonna Ayvanère qui, avec raison, n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de procédé ! C'est pour qui ce pli ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il en l'ouvrant d'un coup de stylet.

* * *

><p>Skyrone était venu retrouver son frère à une adresse qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

- Tu peux me dire de quoi il retourne, à présent ?

- Ayvanère et Alguénor vont demeurer dans cet appartement le temps nécessaire. Mielle et d'autres policiers continueront d'assurer leur sécurité 24h/24. On a opéré leur transfert en brouillant au maximum les pistes avec les cinq taxis identiques dont le SIGiP se sert pour ce genre d'opération !

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne m'aurais pas fait traverser une partie de la galactopole, à cette heure de la nuit, pour un caprice !

- Les triplés que traquent Ayvanère et ses collègues… Au moins l'un d'eux a pu arriver jusqu'à notre porte sans déclencher d'alerte. Cette enveloppe a été glissée en dessous.

- Ce sont… ?

- Des photos. Elles ont été prises il y a douze ans, lors du premier supplice d'Ayvi…

Et devant l'horreur des clichés, du corps mutilé de celle qui n'était pas encore sa belle-sœur, Skyrone se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir.


	14. Chapter 14

**20****.**

- Si tu veux qu'on se rende utiles ? proposa Soreyn, au surlendemain de la soirée qui avait fini agitée pour la petite famille de son ami. On peut se relayer, tu sais. Yélyne et Jelka sont d'accord. Je suis sûr que Darys se proposerait de sécuriser les lieux avec quelques pièges et je doute que Talvérya te refuse un service.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête alors qu'ils étaient demeurés à deux, à traîner sur leur dessert lors de la pause déjeuner.

- C'est très gentil. Mais toi comme les autres avez déjà assez à faire ! Et puis, je crois qu'on a vraiment pris toutes nos précautions pour que personne de non autorisé puisse s'approcher d'Ayvi et d'Algie ! On ne les quitte pas d'une semelle et ils ne sont jamais seuls. Même quand je rentre, la surveillance audio et vidéo se poursuit… Ca manque d'intimité, mais c'est radical, et puis ce n'est que pour un temps. Ayvi m'a transféré tous ces fichiers et j'essaye de voir si je ne peux pas remonter une piste éventuelle. Je n'ai pas ses capacités de profilage mais j'ai pour ma part un regard neuf, en dépit de mon implication personnelle. A l'AZ-37, il y a des commentaires ?

- Après cette histoire de photos, je crois que plus personne ne doute de la dangerosité de ces triplés et tout le monde ouvre l'œil, au cas où ils seraient alentours !

- Je doute qu'ils soient aussi stupides…

- Ils en ont fait une affaire personnelle, ce n'est jamais bon pour un serial killer, reprit Soreyn après qu'on ait déposé une autre boule de glace sur sa part de tarte. Ils ont attendu que tu sois revenu chez toi… C'est éloquent comme message : tu es autant dans leur collimateur que ton épouse !… Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose sur Ayvi, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Très mal !

* * *

><p>Prenant le café sur la terrasse couverte du snack, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, Aldéran avait donné quelques détails supplémentaires.<p>

- Si je voulais encore songer fugitivement que les frères Nouchkemp n'ont pas détruit sa vie, je ne le pourrais plus depuis l'autre soir. Ayvanère s'est complètement décomposée, effondrée même, et elle ne fait bonne figure que pour Alguénor qui a déjà entrepris de « redécorer » l'appart-planque. Toutes les peurs, toutes les souffrances sont revenues et la font trembler comme une feuille au moindre bruit ou appel téléphonique ! Mielle ne la quitte pratiquement pas quand elle ne doit plus s'occuper d'Algie. Car si ces triplés parvenaient même à n'être qu'aperçus d'Ayvi, elle serait incapable de la moindre réaction de fuite ou de défense… Il faut absolument que je leur mette la main dessus et que je les élimine !

- Là, tu risquerais de sérieux soucis, si tu ne le faisais pas de façon totalement légale.

- Comme si c'était ce qui m'importait ! siffla Aldéran. Je ne vais pas les laisser terroriser Ayvi plus longtemps encore !

Le jeune Inspecteur de la Spéciale fronça les sourcils.

- Il te reste encore des jours de congé, pour une enquête perso ?

- J'en ai, mais je les garde pour ma prochaine virée spatiale ! Ces triplés sont une affaire strictement policière et il est, comme tu l'as souligné, hors de question que je me place en porte à faux avec la loi, ma hiérarchie ou encore toute action dont pâtirait le Bureau !

Soreyn soupira de soulagement.

- Mais tu peux toujours compter sur nous, rappela-t-il avant qu'ils ne retraversent l'Avenue pour rejoindre l'AZ-37.

* * *

><p>Devant préparer le barbecue familial du week-end à venir, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient retrouvés dans un Centre Commercial afin de faire un maximum de courses en une fois, pour éviter aussi d'acheter en double !<p>

- Hoby veut des poissons, Eryna et son fiancé des crustacés, et il ne faut surtout pas oublier les légumes à faire mariner pour maman.

- J'ai copie de ta liste, sourit son cadet. J'ai coché ce dont tu t'occupais.

- Tu procure-toi ce que je viens d'énoncer, Aldie, moi je vais récupérer la commande à la boucherie ?

- Ok, on se retrouve aux rayons des fruits.

* * *

><p>Après le passage aux caisses, les deux frères avaient chargé les courses à l'arrière de leurs véhicules, les produits les plus fragiles soigneusement rangés dans des box froids mais non réfrigérés et s'étaient ensuite offert un café à une terrasse de la galerie commerçante.<p>

- Et si Ayvanère et Alguénor demeuraient à _Skendromme Manor_ après le barbecue ? suggéra Skyrone. Ce ne sera pas manquer quelques jours de Maternelle qui empêchera le bon développement d'Algie. Et même si c'est immense, un endroit aussi familier tranquilliserait mieux Ayvi, non ?

- J'y réfléchis, en effet. Au fait, une idée de pour quoi Eryna a tant insisté pour ce barbecue ? interrogea-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

- Je suis prêt à parier quelques éprouvettes sur le fait que son fiancé et elle ont arrêté une date pour le mariage ! sourit Skyrone.

- Oui, je le pense aussi, sourit doucement son cadet roux.

* * *

><p>Même s'il avait lui-même voulu une surveillance la plus proche possible de son épouse, Aldéran ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue du jeune sigipste qui avait pris le relais de son collègue une heure auparavant, occupant une des quatre chambres de l'appartement-planque.<p>

- Je retourne à ma console de surveillance, Colonel Skendromme, assura ce dernier. Je ne vous dérangerai pas.

- Coupez les micros de l'appart, ne gardez actifs que ceux de l'extérieur, pria Aldéran avant de rejoindre Ayvanère qui avait posé l'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon.

- J'ai préparé toutes les marinades avec ce que Sky et toi avez ramené. Il n'y aura plus qu'à remettre tous les caissons dans nos tous-terrains pour prendre la route demain matin. J'ai hâte de revoir Karémyne.

- Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

- Ca va mieux, j'ai eu juste un passage à vide… Je ne m'attendais pas à ces photos. J'ignorais qu'ils en avaient prises durant ma séquestration… Il n'a jamais été fait mention de ce « détail » lors des autres dossiers concernant les victimes de ces trois serials killer !

« Ils se rapprochent, ils prennent des risques, ils rompent leurs habitudes. C'est bon pour nous, pour leur mettre la main dessus à la première erreur… mais à quel prix, l'avenir nous le dira ! ? ».

Et il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Très concentré, portant précautionneusement un petit plat en plastique, hermétiquement fermé, incassable, sans aucun risque donc même s'il l'avait lâché, Alguénor avait accompagné son père pour le dernier trajet jusqu'au parking souterrain afin d'y placer les caissons de transport de nourriture.<p>

- Voilà, papa, fit-il en tendant sa charge.

- Maintenant, Algie, on n'a plus qu'à aller chercher ta mère ! Mielle, tu veux bien surveiller nos véhicules ?

- Bien sûr, Aldéran.

Laissant sa collègue du SIGiP s'assurer que le sous-sol était sûr, ils remontèrent chercher Ayvanère sur qui deux autres Inspecteurs avaient veillé.

Et Alguénor installé dans son siège bien fixé à la banquette arrière du tout-terrain bordeaux de sa mère, elle suivit celui couleur de suie de son époux qui empruntait la raide rampe conduisant à la sortie du parking.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se glissaient dans la circulation, se dirigeant vers la bretelle de la Voie Rapide devant les amener à la piste privée de l'avion-cargo familial pour un vol direct vers _Skendromme Manor_.

Bien visibles, elles, deux voitures des Patrouilleurs des Rues leur avaient servi d'escorte.

* * *

><p>Dans son véhicule de location, Lyanre Nouchkemp les avait suivis jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport privé.<p>

« Maintenant, je sais où tu vas, Ayvi. J'ai à finir ce que j'avais recommencé, il y a cinq ans ! Et je peux t'assurer que je ne manque pas d'idées pour m'occuper de cet enfant que tu portes ! »


	15. Chapter 15

**21****.**

Bien que nul n'en aie soufflé mot, tous devinaient que le barbecue qui les réunissait serait le dernier avant longtemps aussi n'en manquaient-ils pas un instant.

Partie le vendredi soir de RadCity, plantant littéralement là son empire financier, Karémyne avait joyeusement envoyé bouler ses écrasantes responsabilités pour ne se consacrer qu'à sa petite famille – ce qu'elle ne faisait que trop rarement.

Elle avait alors pu accueillir ses deux fils aînés, Hoby ayant suivi au volant de sa décapotable écarlate, Eryna et Yufis son fiancé les derniers.

Les Nounous avaient pris en charge les enfants d'Aldéran et de Skyrone, les belles-sœurs et la cadette des Skendromme s'installant dans un salon pour papoter entre filles, laissant aux trois garçons le soin de préparer le barbecue près du chalet de l'étang au fond du parc.

Leur mère les avait d'ailleurs rapidement rejoints.

* * *

><p>- Je vois que vous n'avez besoin d'aucune aide, constata-t-elle en se glissant entre Aldéran et Skyrone.<p>

- Mais, nous sommes de grands garçons, maman, et tu nous as bien élevé – enfin, surtout moi, rit l'aîné.

- Et moi aussi, releva Hoby en achevant de dresser la table.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Aldéran.

- Pourquoi nierais-je une évidence, ne se défendit-il pas. Je n'ai que des mauvaises manières !

- Tu le sais, c'est déjà ça.

- Est-ce que Eryna t'a déjà dit quelque chose ? reprit Skyrone.

- Non, mais sa mine est suffisamment resplendissante ! sourit Karémyne. Aldie, quand tu repartiras pour l'espace, dans cinq semaines, je sens que tu seras porteur d'un courrier pour ton père !

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Ayvanère, Delly et Eryna les rejoignirent, les enfants sur leurs talons et Yufis fermant la marche.

La trentaine, toujours en veste et cravate, le fiancé d'Eryna avait pourtant été bien décoincé par les trois frères de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle le leur avait présenté, mais il y avait encore du travail pour eux !

- Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu, Aldie.

- Que veux-tu, on a manqué de bol. Quand j'étais libre, tu étais en voyage, avec Ery le plus souvent, et quand vous vous posiez tous les deux, j'étais retenu à l'AZ-37 ou dans les étoiles !

Eryna passa son bras sous le bras d'Aldéran, posant sa joue contre son épaule en un geste familier.

- J'espère que tu bloqueras ton agenda pour la mi-septembre car j'aurai besoin de toi ?

- Ah oui, pourquoi donc ? fit-il de son air le plus innocent du monde.

- Tu l'as très bien deviné, comme tout le monde, sourit Eryna, du bonheur plein les yeux. Yufis m'a demandée en mariage et ce sera pour le 10 septembre.

- Le temps… risqua Hoby alors que tous félicitaient le couple.

- Nous allons dans les îles, renseigna Yufis. Du côté de la Petite Barrière, le microclimat est très chaud, toute l'année, et nous serons hors de la période touristique.

- Yufis a planifié pas mal de choses, depuis presque un an, révéla alors Eryna.

- Il fallait s'y prendre à temps car c'est un lieu convoité. Enfin, comme j'étais sûr qu'elle ne pouvait que répondre oui…

- Yufis me traite de prévisible, il n'a pas tort, fit encore Eryna alors que Karémyne avait servi le champagne et des limonades pour Ayvanère et les enfants. Je ne pense pas non plus que ça surprendra papa, une fois qu'il aura accroché le signal de mon appel et que je pourrai le lui dire.

- Tu ne pouvais faire de meilleur choix, remarqua Aldéran. En tant que ton agent, Yufis et toi allez d'une expo à l'autre, ce qui vous permet d'éviter de longues séparations.

- Sauf comme la semaine prochaine quand je dois aller établir le contrat pour le prochain vernissage d'Ery dans le Nord ! Ce n'est qu'après que nous nous retrouverons pour tout mettre en place, choisir les toiles.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit encore Aldéran avant de mettre viandes, brochettes, poissons et légumes à griller.

Salivant d'avance, Alguénor entreprit de soigneusement surveiller les deux barbecues de pierre, jusqu'au moment où son père lui remplit son assiette.

* * *

><p>Après une orgie de saucisses, côtelettes et autres grillades, la fraîcheur des salades atténuant le feu des épices, Aldéran et Skyrone étaient partis pour une promenade dans le parc, le reste de la famille ayant préféré une sieste bienvenue au bord de la piscine du nouveau patio de l'Aile Ouest pour la digestion.<p>

- J'ai trop mangé !

- Et moi donc !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils apercevaient au loin, près du Labyrinthe, une patrouille privée de sécurité avec leur chien.

- L'autre soir, c'était la mensuelle réunion de l'Unité, chez Soreyn, il avait aussi prévu un barbecue. Je ne m'en lasse pas, je suis prêt à recommencer le week-end prochain chez toi, Sky !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité, gloussa son aîné.

- C'est sûr que si je dois attendre que tu me le proposes !

- Et comme tu l'as rappelé tout à l'heure, vu que tu n'as aucunes manières, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu viennes taper l'incruste sans ladite invitation !

En se calmant, un peu, ils poursuivirent leur promenade, contournant la parcelle aux bosquets taillés en immenses statues végétales, pour atteindre une fermette volontairement laissée en ruines et qui avait servi, entre autres, à un terrain de jeu rêvé pour les deux frères quand ils étaient en culottes courtes et même encore bien après.

De fait, Aldéran escalada les moellons d'un mur, rejoint par son aîné, ce qui leur donnait une vue imprenable sur la cuvette voisine au bout de laquelle on apercevait entre deux bois, le haut mur d'enceinte qui faisait lui le tour du domaine.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

- Là, Aldie, regarde, la pierre semble s'être érodée le long de la poterne et il y a un fin passage.

- Pas de l'érosion, c'est de l'éboulement, rectifia Aldéran. C'est quand on a procédé à l'entretien de ces pierres, le bras de la machine a percuté le mur et depuis ça s'effrite.

- C'est étroit, mais assez pour un homme…

De la panique bouleversa les traits de l'aîné.

- Aldéran, si les triplés le découvraient… ! Il faut absolument faire surveille cette brèche et surtout procéder aux travaux, au plus vite ! Ce fut une chance qu'on passe par ici… Bien que tu semblais être au courant ? !

- Je ne compte pas faire colmater cette fissure.

- Mais, c'est très dangereux ! insista encore Skyrone en saisissant son frère par le bras, manquant rompre leur équilibre à tous les deux.

Il fixa un instant le visage de son cadet, paisible, presque réjoui même.

- Non… Tu ne le fais pas exprès, s'étrangla-t-il en resserrant encore la prise de ses doigts, faisant grimacer son frère et cette fois ils se retrouvèrent le nez dans l'herbe, se relevant souplement. Aldie !

- Les Nouchkemp n'ont jamais rien laissé au hasard, sinon ils seraient au Pénitencier depuis bien longtemps, mais ils savent aussi que la chance peut leur servir – ne serait-ce qu'au vu de toutes leurs fuites entre les mailles de filets dressés depuis quinze ans ! Cet endroit est le seul semi passage pour entrer sur le domaine et donc tenter de parvenir jusqu'à Ayvi.

- Aldéran tu es totalement fou ! aboya son aîné. Tu ne peux pas sciemment leur permettre de…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je les laisserais faire, je veux juste les attirer sur mon territoire afin de les éliminer à ma façon ! rectifia Aldéran dans un rugissement bas.

- C'est bien trop risqué, tu ne peux pas mettre ainsi en péril la vie de ta femme et de l'enfant qu'elle porte, se récria encore Skyrone, véritablement scandalisé.

Son cadet haussa légèrement les épaules.

- C'est ainsi, un point c'est tout ! Et puis, l'idée initiale vient d'Ayvi, il y a quelques années, quand elle m'a convaincu de me faire enlever par Berkauw afin de pouvoir le tracer, au lieu d'attendre qu'il frappe au moment le plus inattendu car ce serait notre attention qui se serait relâchée !

- Ces tueurs ne sont pas idiots, comme tu viens de le rappeler. Ils doivent aussi un peu te connaître. Ils flaireront le piège devant cette faiblesse flagrante et grossière dans ta « muraille », objecta encore Skyrone.

- Possible. Ou pas. Mais ils ont trop de sadisme en eux que pour résister à l'envie de torturer. Ayvi, la survivante, en a réchappé deux fois, ils ne lui laisseront pas une troisième chance. Et là, c'est moi qui frapperai ! Ayvanère ne sera pas en danger, je peux te l'assurer !

- J'espère. Je t'aurai mis en garde !

Aldéran haussa encore les épaules et se dirigea vers le manoir, invisible derrière la colline au loin.

Près de la piscine, Ayvanère avait choisi une des banquettes et elle dormait aussi profondément qu'Alguénor qui s'était roulé en boule dans le transat voisin.

Aldéran se glissa près de son épouse, l'attirant contre lui, ses mains descendant des épaules vers son ventre sur lequel il entrecroisa ses doigts, appuya très doucement, très tendrement aussi.


	16. Chapter 16

**22****.**

La matinée du lendemain, Eryna avait mis de côté son personnage de jeune femme artiste, un peu bohème, mais vivant dans un monde très rose bonbon de gamine, pour devancer l'Organisatrice de Mariage et désigner à chacun ses tâches !

- … Quant à toi, Aldéran, en plus de t'occuper du transport en limousines de mes amies jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie, du cortège et de la croisière vers les iles, de leur hébergement sur place et…

- Tu trouves que ça ne suffit pas ? gloussa le jeune homme.

- Ery, ton frère n'a guère de temps libres, rappela Karémyne.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il sait arranger son agenda en fonction de son travail et de ses plaisirs ! insista Eryna en martelant la table de la gomme au bout de son crayon.

Elle eut un éclatant sourire, digne d'une pub pour dentifrice !

- … et tu seras mon témoin ! finit-elle. Allez, frérot, à ton tour de dire « oui », encore une fois !

Aldéran étreignit sa jeune sœur, ému au possible, touché de son attention et presque surpris de la découvrir – bien qu'il le sache pertinemment – épanouie, femme jusqu'au bout de ses formes bien pleines, et bientôt jeune mariée !

- J'aime dire oui ! assura-t-il en caressant affectueusement les boucles caramel de sa cadette.

- Ne le crois pas, Ery, ton aîné ment comme un arracheur de dents ! intervint Ayvanère qui, elle, avait été nommée comme co-responsable de la décoration ! Il m'a épousée, ce qui prouve bien qu'il ignore totalement jauger une autre personne !

Ayvanère serra cependant ensuite très fort sa future jeune belle-sœur dans ses bras.

- Je souhaite à Yufis et toi, autant de bonheurs que j'en connais avec Aldéran, lui chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Propulsée d'une sèche poussée, la balle heurta le bord de la table puis alla en toucher une autre qui roula jusqu'au trou où elle disparut.<p>

- Joli coup, commenta Skyrone alors qu'Aldéran en alignait deux autres pour dégager l'espace de la table de billard.

Il tourna à son tour autour de la table, calculant sa propre frappe.

- Je me pose la question depuis hier, depuis que tu m'as révélé ne pas prendre sciemment toutes les dispositions pour la sécurité d'Ayvi : était-ce déjà le cas quand on a glissé cette enveloppe sous votre porte ?

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Mais, je te rassure cependant : Lyanre Nouchkemp a été suivi par les caméras depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'immeuble. Comme je te le disais, il n'a pas pu résister à la pulsion de s'approcher de son ancienne victime et à la provoquer ! S'il avait voulu faire plus, les policiers en surveillance lui seraient tombés dessus. Et comme son acte rencontrait ce que j'espérais, quelque part, il est reparti sauf !

Bien qu'il se soit attendu à la réponse, Skyrone avait violemment sursauté.

- Ce n'est pas jouer avec le feu, ce que tu fais depuis quelques jours, c'est carrément remettre ton épouse entre les mains de ces trois fous furieux ! Comment peux-tu prendre ce risque ? !

- Le but est de les alpaguer, justement ! protesta Aldéran qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas comprendre la virulence de son aîné.

- Tu avais une occasion en or quand ce Lyanre est venu apporter ces atroces clichés ! aboya de fait Skyrone. Tu as complètement perdu la carte, Aldie. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ayvanère tu en seras entièrement responsable !

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, rétorqua Aldéran. Et aucun des triplés ne pourra seulement être face à Ayvi !

- Je l'espère… Mais sache que ton comportement m'indispose au plus haut point !

- Oui, il m'avait bien semblé le constater ! grinça encore son cadet.

* * *

><p>Installé dans le siège baquet du jeu vidéo, Alguénor tenait le volant entre ses mains. La simulation de course de vitesse n'était pas de ses quatre ans, mais il appréciait le défilement très rapide sur l'écran et ses pieds battaient frénétiquement dans le vide.<p>

Aldéran tendit une de ses deux bouteilles de bière à Mielle.

- Désolé de t'avoir réquisitionnée pour le week-end. Mais en plus du fait qu'Algie a besoin de sa Nounou, quelque chose me dit que la cavale des triplés va s'arrêter sous peu et j'ai besoin d'avoir la meilleure assistance possible.

- Pas de souci. Mes matous peuvent parfaitement se passer de moi.

- Merci. Ce week-end n'est vraiment pas de tout repos pour toi.

- Détrompe-toi. Alguénor est plutôt calme, très câlin. Et puis, il passe le plus clair de son temps avec sa maman et toi, dès lors je peux profiter des lieux. Et cet endroit est une splendeur !

Elle baissa davantage encore la voix.

- Quand pressens-tu que les triplés… ?

- Premier jour : observation et repérage pour eux. Donc, suivant leur logique – tarés mais avec un raisonnement cohérent – ils devraient s'en prendre à Ayvi quand elle ira faire à nouveau ses repiquages dans la serre des sorzélias…

- Au passage, j'adore ces fleurs ! sourit Mielle.

- … Ayvi y sera seule et vu qu'elle met la musique à fond, elle ne risque pas d'entendre arriver les triplés ! Oui, si j'étais un sadique, c'est l'opportunité que je choisirais. Car là, je doute qu'ils songent à procéder aux « raffinements » des fois précédentes… Cela ne nous laisse cependant qu'une faible marge de temps.

- Ils vont vraiment mordre à un piège aussi grossier ?

- Cela fait des semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas occupés d'une victime. Ils ne peuvent qu'être en manque car ils ont toujours sévi avec régularité – et Ayvi est un défi pour eux, une provocation. A deux reprises, elle a été délivrée par les enquêteurs avant qu'ils ne puissent finir leur « œuvre ».

- Œuvre ? ! s'étrangla Mielle, choquée.

- C'est leur propre terme ! Ils le répétaient à Ayvanère, encore et encore ! Enfin bref, il faut en finir avec eux, ce jour.

- Je serai près de la serre vers 17h, assura la jeune femme.

- Et n'oublie pas ton oreillette !

* * *

><p>Tranquilles dans un des salons du premier étage de <em>Skendromme Manor<em>, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient câliné un Alguénor effectivement très demandeur et serrant son doudou peluche en forme de lapin contre lui, très sage entre eux dans le divan.

- Dire qu'on doit repartir si tôt demain matin…

- Oui, mais ainsi on aura profité du week-end jusqu'au bout, sourit le jeune homme. C'était soit arrivé presque de nuit le vendredi, soit comme ici quitter la maison à l'aube le lundi matin.

Ayvanère repoussa doucement Alguénor contre son père, se leva.

- Je vais à la serre.

- Ne mets pas la musique trop fort, sinon tu n'entendras pas le carillon pour le dîner, prévint-il.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir me récupérer, comme hier !

- D'accord.

Et à peine Ayvanère ayant quitté la pièce, il confia leur fils à Karémyne et se précipita à son tour vers la serre.

* * *

><p>Ses deux frères demeurés à RadCity, Lyanre Nouckemp avait passé une journée, et presque toute une nuit à noter minutieusement les allées et venues au Manoir.<p>

Après avoir trouvé la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte, il s'était installé dans un arbre et n'avait quasi rien perdu des déplacements de tout un chacun.

Il avait constaté qu'Ayvanère avait passé près de deux heures dans une serre, seule, et surtout qu'il lui restait encore une étagère où ranger les nouveaux pots de sorzélias.

Il était alors revenu à son mobil-home pour dormir et était revenu, toujours sans attirer l'attention, évitant les caméras en les contournant quand elles pivotaient sur leur axe, prêt à passer à l'action.

Et, comme prévu, Ayvanère était revenue dans la serre pour s'occuper de ses repiquages.

« C'est trop de chances que pour que ce soit entièrement honnête, mais j'ai à en finir avec cette survivante ! ».

Petit sac au dos contenant un peu de son matériel de sadique, Lyanre s'était rapproché de la serre.

L'instinct d'Ayvanère lui souffla l'approche d'un danger mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un bras la ceinturait, qu'une main la bâillonnait et qu'on l'entraînait derrière des panneaux en osier tressé.


	17. Chapter 17

**2****3.**

- Aldéran ! chuchota-t-elle quand elle le reconnut et qu'il enleva sa main de sa bouche.

- File par la réserve aux graines, fit-il dans un souffle. C'est à moi de m'occuper d'un Nouchkemp.

- Lequel ?

- Comme si je le savais ! Ce sont des triplés : ils sont identiques !…

- Oh que non, gémit la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille contre lui, serrant convulsivement son bras, enfonçant dans sa chair ses ongles aussi multicolores que sa chevelure.

- … Je pense qu'il s'agit de Lyanre, vu que c'est personnel entre vous, depuis ce qui s'est passé, il y a cinq ans. Pars vite, Mielle est prête à te recevoir et à te mettre en sécurité. Moi, je m'occupe de lui !

- Fais très attention. Lyanre est extrêmement dangereux, il maîtrise plusieurs arts martiaux, des armes diverses modernes et anciennes…

- Moi aussi !

- … Et il est tout sauf correct au combat. C'est un fin psychologue aussi, vu que c'est son métier, il peut te faire un mal infini avec ses paroles, bien plus encore qu'avec une arme !

- Dégage ! aboya-t-il en la poussant, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait, son propre taux d'adrénaline montant vers un niveau explosif !

Espérant qu'elle lui obéisse, n'aie pas la réaction idiote et pourtant irrépréhensible, de revenir voir ce qu'il faisait, de revenir s'assurer qu'il s'en sortait bien, Aldéran s'approcha des pots de sorzélias, sachant que suivant ce qu'il avait vu sur les caméras de surveillance intérieure, des buissons également en pots afin d'accélérer leur croissance avant leur repiquage dans le parc, le dissimuleraient parfaitement - jusqu'au dernier instant. Lyanre ne saurait pas qui il avait réellement en face de lui !

Un sourire amusé illumina le visage carré de Lyanre Nouchkemp qui passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs mi longs, de la surprise mais pas tant que ça dans ses prunelles grises.

- Et voilà qu'on me sort le cliché du valeureux petit mari venu s'interposer pour défendre sa belle princesse ! Bien que tu ne sois effectivement pas le premier venu, Colonel Skendromme. Notre dossier, à mes frères et moi, est plutôt complet et à jour !

- Cela va nous faire gagner du temps.

- Tu sais qui je suis et tu n'ignores rien de mes œuvres ! Alors, je suppose que tu es là pour me faire la peau, et moi j'ai une cible à atteindre et donc je dois t'éliminer du passage ! Ainsi, je saurai si tu es aussi bon qu'on ne le prétend, rit Lyanre, en se mettant néanmoins en garde selon la position d'un art de combat qu'Aldéran ne connaissait pas !

* * *

><p>Ecroulée au sol, à la fois convulsive et tétanisée, Ayvanère était totalement incapable d'opposer la moindre défense à Lyanre qui marchait droit sur elle !<p>

Tout s'était passé bien trop vite…

_Bien que Mielle la retienne par les poignets, lui faisant très mal au passage, Ayvanère ne cessait cependant pas de se débattre, de vouloir lui échapper._

_- Je dois aller voir si Aldie s'en sort !_

_- C'est bien trop dangereux. Autant le piège de __ton époux fut évident, autant la stratégie des triplés a pu trouver la parade ! Les ordres de ton mari sont que tu sois en sécurité, ajouta-t-elle encore. Et c'est ce dont je dois m'assurer !_

_- Et moi je refuse !_

_- C'est débile et dangereux !_

_Réagissant enfin d'une prise, Ayvanère fit tomber Mielle, et se précipita vers la serre._

_« Je ne connais que trop les Nouchkemp. Aldie, aussi bon sois-tu, tu n'es pas de taille ! »._

_Devant les pots de sorzélias, Ayvanère avait aperçu Aldéran tentant de récupérer, du sang sur les vêtements et la peau, ayant dû prendre de nombreux coups au-dessus de la ceinture car il peinait à respirer, dans l'incapacité de se relever._

_Mielle l'avait __suivie, écartée mais en trois passes de combat rapproché, Lyanre avait balayé la sigipste._

_- Et donc, comme je le disais : nous revoilà face à face, petit perroquet !_

_Sous la menace, la résurgence des souvenirs, Ayvanère s'était effondrée, en position fœtale, sans défense._

* * *

><p>Tremblant plus que jamais, Ayvanère se raccrocha au bras d'Aldéran, fixant sans trop comprendre un Lyanre à son tour à terre, frappé par les mortels Points de Pressions.<p>

- Il va…

- Il lui reste moins de dix secondes. Sauf si je rétablissais… Est-ce que tu…

- Non ! Laisse-le crever !

Aldéran soupira, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa femme, pour venir frapper à nouveau Lyanre à la gorge, relançant la circulation sanguine.

- C'est mon vœu également le plus cher, mais il appartient à la justice de ce pays. Je refuse de me ravaler à son niveau, cela nous souillerait à jamais ! On va trouver son véhicule, remonter à ses deux frères et les arrêter à leur tour !

- J'étais tellement persuadée que tu allais…

- Moi aussi. Je m'y étais préparé, j'avais tout mis en place en ce sens… Mais j'ai aussi prononcé quelques serments… Et si j'assassinais impunément, bien que l'envie m'en démange, ce ne serait pas digne de moi, de mon hérédité… Pourtant, mon père a commis son quota de massacres, au nom de ses convictions, certaines justifiables et d'autres moins. Je ne veux pas finir en pirate traqué au nom d'un avis de capture datant de plus de quarante ans dans le passé ! Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vouloir protéger les miens, à n'importe quel prix… sauf que je ne peux tuer cette infâme ordure, devant les caméras de _Skendromme Manor_, et me retrouver le premier en cellule…

Mielle tenant Lyanre en joue, il menotta ce dernier et le remit aux équipes d'assaut arrivées sur ces entrefaites.

- Envoyez-le au Pénitencier. Les équipes 3 et 4 déployez-vous autour du domaine pour retrouver son véhicule et tracer une direction vers ses frères !

Au tressaillement de Lyanre, Aldéran sut avoir touché juste – si ses espoirs étaient rencontrés de succès, les triplés allaient enfin tomber !

- Je te ramène auprès de notre fils, murmura le jeune homme en prenant son épouse par les épaules. C'est fini, totalement terminé !

* * *

><p>Aldéran adressa un clin d'œil à son aîné.<p>

- Tu vois qu'Ayvi et moi nous nous en sommes sortis !

- Il me semble pourtant me rappeler de quelqu'un qui assurait que cette même Ayvi ne serait jamais en présence de son ancien tortionnaire !

Aldéran fit la grimace, autant pour cette faille dans son plan que pour les deux côtes fêlées et sa migraine persistante.

- Ayvanère avait bien dit que ce Lyanre était phénoménal en combat rapproché. Elle était encore en deçà de la vérité ! Il m'a surpassé sur quasiment tous les plans… Ce n'est que parce qu'elle a détourné son attention que j'ai pu me relever et le prendre, un peu, en traître alors qu'il s'était focalisé sur elle.

- Parfois, il ne faut pas être trop loyal au combat, murmura Skyrone, à la stupéfaction de son frère !… Oui, Aldie, je suis toujours scandalisé par les dangers que tu as fait courir à ton épouse, mais crois bien que je réalise aussi parfaitement qu'il ne s'est fallu que d'un cheveu pour que ce Lyanre ne s'en prenne aussi à toi. Il t'a bien abîmé…

- Ce sont des plaies et des ecchymoses superficielles. Aucun traumatisme interne, d'ailleurs ils ne m'ont pas gardé aux Urgences !

- Les Nouchkemp ?

- Le guideur satellite du véhicule de Lyanre a mené les commandos jusqu'à leur planque ! Emprisonnés et ce, après leur procès, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! Ayvanère et moi pourrons rentrer tranquilles à RadCity demain.

- Vous ne serez pas les seuls, sourit enfin Skyrone. Notre mère ne fut pas la dernière à angoisser !

Aldéran se leva, s'étira et se glissa dans la piscine intérieure au dôme de verre.


	18. Chapter 18

**2****4.**

Ses marques définitivement prises à l'AZ-37, le dossier des triplés enfin fermé, ayant dû cependant se plier à une enquête interne des Polices vu que l'agression manquée d'Ayvanère et l'arrestation avaient eu lieu sur une propriété privée, Aldéran avait vu les éléments composant son petit univers retrouver leur place.

La grossesse d'Ayvanère se poursuivant sans problème, mais sous régulière surveillance, cela avait été l'esprit dégagé que le jeune homme avait rejoint le _Lightshadow_ en orbite de Ragel et était parti dans la mer d'étoiles, vers son rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>La longiligne silhouette de la station spatiale abritant le <em>Metal Bloody Saloon<em> apparut derrière la grande baie vitrée de la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

Les bras d'arrimage la hérissaient mais seuls deux vaisseaux y étaient accrochés. Un vaisseau vert arborant un drapeau pirate et un autre bicolore frappé de l'insigne de la Flotte Indépendante.

Ravi à la perspective des retrouvailles, Aldéran laissa l'Ordinateur s'occuper de la procédure de mise à l'arrêt et quitta son propre vaisseau argent et bordeaux.

Comme à l'habitude, Bob l'Octodian avait fermé son saloon, le réservant exclusivement à ses trois amis de longue date.

Albator et Warius Zéro étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt et ils avaient patiemment attendu l'arrivée du _Lightshadow_.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé son fils au retour du Sanctuaire d'Ayrahas, le pirate avait fini de retrouver une parfaite condition physique, quelques kilos bienvenus et une mine pleine où les marques de l'âge apportaient sévérité mais aussi une certaine sagesse.

- Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, papa.

- On avait hâte de te revoir, Aldie.

Pour une fois mal à l'aise, Warius était demeuré légèrement en retrait, son regard n'osant affronter celui d'Aldéran. Les deux hommes s'étaient quittés sur une mésentente, dans le chef du plus jeune, et l'aguerri Officier redoutait à nouveau les réactions épidermiques du rouquin !

- Aldéran…

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père pour lui faire face. Silencieux un moment, il finit par esquisser un sourire.

- Je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment ensemble, dit-il alors.

Soulagé, Warius apprécia la sincère accolade du jeune homme qui reléguait définitivement dans le passé la terrible bévue qui avait fait tant de mal dans la cour d'un Pénitencier.

Bob frappa dans ses mains tout en posant les verres devant les trois amis et les servant généreusement de red bourbon.

**25.**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle, entre discussions, souvenirs, nuits interminables au comptoir de l'Octodian qui n'était pas le dernier en reste à rappeler des virées des deux capitaines !

Mais, le sujet principal qui les rassemblait était infiniment agréable !

- Ainsi, ce Yufis est l'agent d'Eryna ?

- C'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle depuis son premier vernissage. Il est vrai qu'ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que ces fiançailles puis ce mariage étaient inévitables. Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de connaître ce jeune homme mais l'opinion d'Aldéran me suffit, ajouta Albator.

- Et, vous deux, les vieux croûtons, vous n'avez pas intérêt à manquer ce jour de fête ! lança Aldéran en s'installant dans un des fauteuils du jardin de la station _MBS_, posant les cartons d'invitation devant eux. Surtout toi, papa, je n'ai pas à insister sur ce point. Tu as à faire la Présentation d'Ery au Prédicant qui sera chargé de l'unir à Yufis.

- Je sais… Décidément, les enfants, vous grandissez bien trop vite !

Aldéran éclata de rire, sans pitié.

- J'ai malgré tout l'impression que tout cela s'est organisé très vite, remarqua Warius.

- Ils se sont fiancés il y a un an, lors d'un passage de papa à la maison, mais il n'y avait effectivement aucun projet de mariage précis, aucune date. Yufis a cependant pris ses renseignements, réservé, avant de faire sa demande il y a quelques semaines. On a donc trois mois pour finir de tout organiser.

- Je viendrai, assura Warius.

- Marina et les enfants sont bien sûr inclus dans l'invitation ! Skyrone a prévu de vous installer dans l'aile Sud du Manoir.

- On pouvait…

- Hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel. Et puis quoi encore ? ! gloussa Aldéran.

Clio et Bob apportant de nouvelles bouteilles, la soirée commença tranquillement, Tori-San barbotant joyeusement dans la mare proche de la tonnelle où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

><p>Bob s'était lancé dans un grand ménage, pour la réouverture du <em>Metal<em> au grand public, mais il ne l'avait pas fait sans installer ses amis dans un salon feutré.

- Clio et moi partiront en direction des Cheminées de Toupensk. Il y a plusieurs planètes agricoles dans le coin et on fera le plein des soutes. L'_Arcadia_ opérera une boucle qui nous ramènera à Ragel pour le mariage.

- Je pense que l'état major va renvoyer le _Karyu_ vers les Mers de Feu car il semble que les états qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de la frontière ont un peu trop tendance à la franchir !

Le pirate et le militaire se tournèrent alors vers Aldéran pour connaître ses propres intentions de vol. Mais, tout comme Clio, ils sursautèrent.

La silhouette du jeune homme était devenue presque translucide alors qu'à son front le symbole de la Magicienne Blanche était au contraire d'une intense luminosité !

- Aldéran !

Retrouvant son apparence normale, Aldéran eut un petit soupir.

- Je crois que Saharya a des problèmes, elle a voulu me faire venir à elle mais quelque chose ou une autre entité surnaturelle l'a bloquée ! Il faut que j'aille la retrouver !

- Vu notre position, tu seras obligé de te trouver face aux Lunes Flottantes, grimaça son père. Ces étranges astres sont comme de colossales boule de caoutchouc et bloquent presque complètement le passage, la navigation normale est pratiquement impossible… Ton _Lightshadow_ ne passera pas, Aldie !

- Il faudra pourtant bien que je trouve un moyen, gronda le jeune homme.

Mais Bob annonçant que les bouteilles étaient ouvertes, les priorités devinrent toutes autres pour les heures à venir !

* * *

><p>Tout en remontant le couloir, Warius jeta un distrait regard par la baie vitrée, apercevant en contrebas les bras d'arrimage de la station <em>MBS<em>, si le _Lightshadow_ et bien sûr le _Karyu_ étaient toujours à l'arrêt, les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ étaient allumés !

Mais sa surprise fut totale quand, entrant dans le saloon, il aperçut Bob en plein rangement de son comptoir… et Albator soufflant prudemment sur un mug de café noir et brûlant.

- Heu, je sais que la soirée et la nuit ont été rudes, mais tu as quand même noté que l'_Arcadia_ est sur le départ ? remarqua l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendant, sans totalement plaisanter !

- Aldéran part avec pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire de Saharya.

- Mais, il a son propre vaisseau !

- Tu oublies les Lunes Flottantes. Il aura besoin du Tranchoir de Proue pour passer !

- C'est vrai… Bien qu je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais un jour l'_Arcadia_ partir sans toi !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut un petit rire.

- Aldie n'est pas particulièrement un inconnu ! Bon, je ne comprendrai jamais comment ce gosse fonctionne, et surtout pour la part non humaine en lui, mais je sais qu'il saura user au mieux des capacités de mon vaisseau !

Warius reposa un peu brusquement sa tasse de café, renversant quelques gouttes sur le comptoir.

- Albator, est-ce que tu réalises ce que le départ d'Aldéran signifie ? !

- Oui. Il a définitivement pris la relève ! Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en réjouir entièrement, pour sa sécurité – même si Clio l'accompagne – mais je suis très fier de lui. Il m'épate, je peux te l'avouer ! Car, en effet, je n'avais jamais songé lui laisser un jour la Barre de l'_Arcadia _!

- Ton fils, en partant à ce bord, avec la réputation de l'_Arcadia_ – en bien et en mal – entre définitivement dans la légende de ta lignée, Albator !

De la tête, le pirate approuva.

- Et il faut fêter ça ! jeta l'Octodian en versant une bonne rasade d'alcool dans le café des deux amis.

* * *

><p>Impressionnée malgré elle, Clio ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Aldéran debout sur l'aire surélevée de la passerelle de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, une main sur la Barre de bois.

Tout en noir, le manteau doublé de rouge, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il faisait ainsi sur la jurassienne, serein et parfaitement sûr de lui !

- Nous nous sommes désarrimés, informa Toshiro.

- Parfait. Pousse les réacteurs pour nous éloigner de la station _MBS_, ensuite on passe en Vol Subliminal.

- A tes ordres, capitaine Aldéran.

Aldéran donna un petit coup de Barre pour diriger le vaisseau vert aux coordonnées choisies pour le départ de leur vol.

Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- _Arcadia_, en avant, murmura-t-il.

FIN


End file.
